Aubrey Gets Arrested!
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: PROMPT: Something with a different pairing, same universe. The main plot is Aubrey is arrested for an armed robbery. Don't want to say anything else or I'll give away the whole story. I will say that this is a Bechloe frienship with a Mitchsen endgame.
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell had just finished the last notes of Tegan and Sara's _"Closer"_ and the crowd erupted in cheers. The Barden Bellas had just made themselves the group to beat at the ICCAs this year and it was no surprise to anyone when the announcement was made that the Bellas had won the ICCA competition (by a large margin I might add).

Beca looked for and found Chloe and Aubrey. Chloe pulled her into a Beale worthy hug and said, "We did it, Becs! YOU did it! We won the ICCAs because of you!"

Beca's smile was so big that her cheeks were actually starting to hurt. "We all did it, Chlo!," she said.

Chloe let go of Beca and they both grabbed onto Aubrey. They were jumping up and down and screaming when all of the Bellas piled on. All the girls were crying and yelling; Fat Amy was waving around the trophy. Nothing could ruin this moment for them.

Everyone finally calmed down and made their way backstage. Amy pulled out several bottles of champagne and corks were popping.

"It's party time, bitches," Amy yelled as she poured champagne for the girls.

"Let's take this back to the hotel," Aubrey said.

The girls all agreed. They gathered all their stuff and headed to the Bellas bus. Once back at the hotel, everyone changed into their pajamas and gathered in Chloe and Aubrey's shared room. Now the real celebration could start. Lucky for them the floor they were assigned to was filled with the Bellas and the Treblemakers.

Chloe found Beca and they shared a toast. Chloe was Beca's best friend and also the first of the Bellas that Beca had told she was gay. Chloe knew that Beca had a crush on her but she was hopelessly in love with Tom, her boyfriend for the past 3 years. It didn't stop them from becoming best friends in a very short period of time.

Chloe was also the first, and only person, Beca told about having feelings for Aubrey. Somewhere between all the arguing and hating each other, Beca started to feel like she and Aubrey could be something amazing. She hadn't acted on her feelings because it seemed like Stacie also liked Aubrey and Aubrey reciprocated the feelings. Beca was a lot of things, but she wasn't one to mess with someone else's relationship.

Stacie and Aubrey walked, actually staggered, over to Beca and Chloe. They joined in another group hug.

"So, Beca," Stacie said. "Are you ready to captain us into another ICCA win next year?"

Beca laughed. She had decided that she was going to stay at Barden and get her degree. She had grown to love the Bellas and figured LA would be there when she was ready.

"Hell, I'm feeling cocky enough to say that we'll be 4-time ICCA champions when we graduate," Beca said with a smirk.

The three other girls laughed and "clinked" their solo cups and said "here, here!"

The party lasted until about 3:00 am. Later that day, all the Bellas finally woke up and made it down to the hotel diner for their 2:30 lunch reservation. Most of them were wearing their sunglasses. Yes, they knew they were indoors but even that light was too bright for their hungover brains.

"Where's Stacie?," Aubrey asked.

"I think she's still sleeping," Jessica told her.

Beca looked at Chloe and whispered, "Stacie didn't sleep in our room last night."

Chloe looked at her and didn't say anything.

After some food and plenty of water to rehydrate themselves, the conversation centered around what they were going to do the next day. They had chosen to stay an extra day since most of them had never been to New York. Aubrey and Chloe volunteered to act as tour guides and they developed an agenda for the group.

Everyone decided to just rest and take it easy that night after all the excitement from the night before. Aubrey went looking for Stacie. The rest of the girls, minus Chloe and Beca, went back to their rooms. The two best friends decided to take a walk around while it was still light outside. When they returned to the hotel all hell had broken loose. CR was holding a screaming, crying Aubrey; Fat Amy was trying to restrain an angry (also crying) Stacie.

"I can't fucking believe you," Aubrey yells at Stacie. "You told me to give you a chance. You said you were ready for a real relationship."

"I was drunk!," Stacie yells back. "I had too much to drink and it just happened."

"I can't trust you," Aubrey said quietly. "If I can't trust you, I can't be with you."

CR tightened her grip on their blonde captain. She was worried because Aubrey stopped struggling and yelling and she was afraid of what their blonde captain might do next.

"You can't mean that!," yelled Stacie. "I care about you. I want to be with you."

"I don't want to be with you," Aubrey says. "CR, please let me go. I just want to go to my room."

CR lets her go and Aubrey walks away towards the elevator. Beca and Chloe just stood there stunned. Beca finally shakes her head and looks at Chloe.

"Maybe you should go with her," she says quietly.

Chloe nods her head and hurries to catch up with Aubrey.

Stacie slumps down to the floor as tears poured down her face. Amy goes down with her and just hugs her.

"Shh," Amy says. "It's going to be okay."

Amy looked at Beca. Beca didn't know what to do but she went over and got down on the floor in front of Stacie.

"Stace," Beca said to get her attention. "Wanna tell me what happened here?"

Stacie gave her a sad look and said through her tears, "I fucked up, big time. I got drunk, some guy hit on me and I went back to his room. And you can figure out the rest."

"Oh," was all Beca could say.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "Oh."

"Come on," Beca said standing. "Let's all just go back to our rooms. I'll take care of Stacie."

The girls all nodded their heads and everyone went to the elevators. Beca used her key card to open her and Stacie's room. They went in and Stacie collapsed on one of the beds.

She was still crying and Beca went over and sat next to her. She rubbed Stacie's back. A small part of her was feeling kind of happy about the whole thing. She knew that Aubrey would never stay with a cheater no matter what explanation they gave. Which means, Beca may have a shot with the blonde.

Beca pushed these thoughts out of her head and did her best to comfort Stacie. Stacie finally fell asleep so Beca took the opportunity to go check on Aubrey. Chloe answered the door and Beca saw that Aubrey was asleep as well. Beca pointed to the door and led Chloe out into the hallway so they could talk without disturbing Aubrey.

"Is she doing okay?," Beca asked.

"She's really upset," Chloe told her. "She really took a chance on Stacie. I know this has devastated her."

"What should we do about the sightseeing tomorrow?," Beca asked. "Do you think Aubrey is going to feel up to helping you play tour guide."

"I honestly don't know," Chloe responded. "Aubrey is not the type to go back on her word and she promised everyone but it may be too much for her."

"Yeah," Beca said, "but I'm sure everyone would understand."

"Let's go talk to the girls," Chloe said.

Beca and Chloe got all the girls together in CR and Amy's room. They explained how they didn't think Aubrey would want to play tour guide the next day. Chloe said, "We just need to know what you girls want to do."

"We love both of them," CR said. "This has really hit us all pretty hard. I think we should just plan to head back to Barden tomorrow."

All the other girls agreed that the rift between Aubrey and Stacie put a damper on things. they agreed that they should leave the next morning and head back home. Everyone agreed and decided to meet in hotel diner at 7:00 am for breakfast so they could leave no later than 9:00.

Chloe woke Aubrey up early the next morning and told her the new plans. Aubrey thanked her and got ready. She and Chloe packed and went to meet the other girls. Breakfast was a quiet affair and they were done by 8:15.

"Okay, girls," Chloe said to the group. "Go get your stuff and meet back down here in 15 minutes. We can get an earlier start and hopefully make it to Barden before midnight."

Everyone did as Chloe said. Luggage was loaded as each girl arrived at the bus. Amy was taking the first shift driving so she started the bus and started the long trek back home.

It was very late and everyone was tired when they finally made it back to Barden. As they were getting off the bus two Georgia State Troopers approached them.

"Are one of you ladies Aubrey Posen?," one of the troopers asked.

Aubrey stepped forward and said, "I'm Aubrey Posen."

The trooper took out his handcuffs, stepped forward and took Aubrey's right arm putting it behind her back and said, "Miss Posen, you are under arrest for armed robbery."


	2. Chapter 2

_The trooper took out his handcuffs, stepped forward and took Aubrey's right arm putting it behind her back and said, "Miss Posen, you are under arrest for armed robbery."_

The trooper read Aubrey her Miranda rights and asked if she understood everything. Aubrey nodded.

Beca was livid and yelled at the troopers, "You can't arrest her!"

The trooper said, "I'm sorry, miss, but we have a warrant for her arrest. We'll be taking her to the State Police Station in Atlanta. I'd advise getting her a lawyer and have them get there as soon as possible. She'll be placed in a cell tonight and the detectives on the case will interview her in the morning."

Beca got Aubrey's attention and said, "Don't say anything without your lawyer. We'll come to the station in the morning. Keep your chin up. It's going to be okay."

Beca smiled at Aubrey and Aubrey just nodded her head. The trooper slightly pushed Beca out of the way and took Aubrey over to the police cruiser. Once she was settled in, they drove off.

"It's past midnight on a Sunday. Who the hell are we supposed to call," Beca said to no one in particular.

"I'll call her dad," Chloe said. "He is a lawyer and he'll know exactly what to do."

Chloe placed the call and explained what she knew to Aubrey's dad, Benjamin Posen. She hung up and said, "He's taking the first plane out of Chicago and will be in Atlanta first thing tomorrow morning."

"I know it's late but if you want to go to Atlanta with me, be back at the bus at 8:00 am sharp," Chloe told the girls.

Everyone agreed and headed off to their dorms. Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and said, "Hey. Would you mind staying with me tonight? I'm scared and don't want to be alone."

"Sure, Chlo," Beca said. The walk to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment was quiet.

The next morning all the girls were on the road by 8:00 am. They arrived at the Atlanta Police Station a little after 9:00 and were told that Aubrey was with her lawyer.

"I guess that means her dad is here already," Chloe said. "That's a good sign."

The girls all settled down to wait for Mr. Posen.

"Daddy, I didn't do this!," Aubrey said as soon as she saw her father.

Her father actually gave her a light hug and said, "I believe you, Aubrey."

Aubrey gave him a small smile and before she could say anything else, two detectives walked in. One was caring a laptop and a folder. He set the laptop and folder on the table before taking a seat directly across from Aubrey. The other detective crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the wall near the door.

"Ms. Posen, I am Detective Matthews and this is my partner, Detective Blair," the seated detective said.

"What evidence do you have to warrant the arrest of my client?," Ben Posen asks.

Detective Matthews opens the folder and starts reading. "Ms. Posen you have been arrested for armed robbery. On March 27 of this year, 3 people walked into the P&K Pawn Shop. They were each armed with a handgun. The robbers left with several thousand dollars in jewelry and $15,000 in cash. Video surveillance caught the entire robbery."

The detective opened the laptop and tapped some keys. He then turned the laptop to face the Posens and pressed the button to play the video.

Aubrey and her dad glued their eyes to the screen. The video showed 3 people, all dressed in black with hoodies on, holding guns and entering the pawn shop. One of the robbers used the gun to break the glass of the showcase holding the jewelry. The robber did something they couldn't see but then started grabbing the jewelry and placing everything in a bag. As soon as the robber stood up the security camera got a shot of their face. Mr. Posen's head jerked away from the screen to look at Aubrey; Aubrey gasped and her hand flew to cover her mouth. There on the screen was what appeared to be the face of Aubrey Posen.

"That's not me!," Aubrey says.

"Can we have a moment?," Mr. Posen asks the detective.

The detective stands and picks up both the folder and the laptop. He nods at the other detective and they exit the room.

"Daddy," Aubrey said looking at her father. "You have to believe me. That's not me. It can't be."

"I believe you, Aubrey," Mr. Posen said. "It just doesn't look good right now. We need to find out what else they have before we can figure out our next move."

Mr. Posen knocks on the door to let the detectives know they can come back in. As soon as Detective Matthews was seat, Mr. Posen asked, "What other evidence do you have against my client."

"We found blonde hair and some blood near the showcase that was smashed," the detective said. "Would you client be willing to submit a DNA sample to be used for comparison?"

Mr. Posen didn't like to have his clients submitting DNA samples since one they were in the system, there was the possibility of getting a hit on another case. But, since this was his daughter and he knew that if she said she didn't do it, she didn't do it.

"Yes," Mr. Posen said. "She will submit a DNA sample for comparison."

The detective opened the door and ushered in a technician who was going to take the DNA sample. He obtained the sample and quietly left the room.

"Now what?," Aubrey asked.

"There will be a bail hearing this afternoon," the detective answered. "A judge will determine if you should get bail and, if you do, you will be released until your trial. For now though, you will be taken back to your cell until it is time for you to be escorted to your hearing."

"Don't worry," Mr. Posen told Aubrey. "I'll be here for your bail hearing. I'm sure I'll be taking you home once it's over."

Aubrey gave her father a sad smile and got up to be led back to her cell. Mr. Posen gave a heavy sigh and left the room as well. He had to go fill in her friends on what was happening.

Mr. Posen was swarmed by the entire Bellas squad as soon as he stepped into the waiting area. Everyone tried to speak at once and he held up his hand to get everyone quiet.

"How's she doing?," Chloe asked.

"As well as can be expected," Mr. Posen responded.

"Can you tells us what's going on?," CR asked.

"They have a video that shows someone who looks like Aubrey robbing a pawn shop in downtown Atlanta," Mr. Posen said.

"So, what happens now?," CR asked.

"There will be a bail hearing this afternoon," Mr. Posen said. "I need to use this time to find a lawyer here in Atlanta to handle her defense."

"Why?," Beca asked. "Aren't you a lawyer?"

"Yes, I am," he replied. "But I'm also her father. I want to make sure she has the best defense and I don't know if I can be objective enough to give that to her. I will be assisting the whole way but I just won't be the lead on her case."

One of the detectives came out and called for Mr. Posen. The two men spoke and after a few minutes, Mr. Posen came back and said, "Aubrey's bail hearing is scheduled for 1:30 this afternoon. It will be held in the Court House across the street in Room 19."

It was about 11:30 and the girls decided to find a place to get some lunch. They headed out and found a diner bout 2 blocks from the Court House. They all placed their orders and chatted quietly. It was a little before 1:00 when they decided to head to the Court House and find seats to await Aubrey's bail hearing.

Beca and Chloe were walking behind the rest of the girls. As they approached the Court House Beca stopped and looked at the building and shuddered. Chloe had walked a few steps when she noticed Beca had stopped. She walked back to Beca and rubbed her hands up and down Beca's arms.

"Are you okay, Beca?," Chloe asked.

"I'm really scared for her," Beca whispered to Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'm really scared for her," Beca whispered to Chloe._

Chloe put her arms around Beca and hugged her. "I'm scared for her, too," Chloe said.

The girls went through security and found room where the bail hearing would be held and found seats. They waited and listened as others who had been charged stood before the judge and learned their fate regarding bail and getting out of jail for the time being.

"This judge is harsh," CR whispered. "He's given every single person nothing less than $250,000 bail."

All the girls were starting to get more anxious as each minute ticked by. Finally they heard Aubrey's name and saw her come from the side door to stand before the judge. Mr. Posen and another man walked up to stand beside her.

"Assistant District Attorney Samantha Logan for the Prosecution, Your Honor," an attractive African American woman said.

"Joseph Richardson and Benjamin Posen, attorneys for the Defense, Your Honor," Mr. Richardson, the Atlanta attorney that Mr. Posen hired, said.

Ms. Logan turned to the judge and said, "Your honor, Ms. Posen is charged with armed robbery. We have video evidence placing her at the scene, waving a gun around, and stealing jewelry. We recommend $500,000 bail."

"Mr. Richardson," the judge said. "Anything you'd like to add."

"Yes, Your Honor," Ben Posen said. "Ms. Posen currently attends Barden University and has close ties to the community. We feel $500,000 is a bit much."

"Ms. Posen is shown in a video brandishing a gun and stealing jewelry from a Pawn shop," Ms. Logan states. "Her family has money and we feel she is a flight risk. We do not feel that $500,00 is too much."

"What other evidence do you have, Ms. Logan?," the judge asks.

"We are currently waiting for the test results on some blood and hair that was found at the scene," Ms. Logan responds.

"I want the record to show that our client willingly submitted a DNA sample for comparison," Mr. Richardson said. "She wants to clear her name as soon as possible."

"So noted. Bail is set at $150,000," the judge says and bangs his gavel. "See the bailiff on your way out."

Aubrey is taken back through the doors she came in. Mr. Posen has a word with Mr. Richardson and Mr. Richardson leaves. Mr. Posen grabs his briefcase and heads back to where the girls are sitting.

"What does all that mean?," Chloe asks.

"Her bail is $150,000," Mr. Posen says. "I have my banker on standby so we can get a cashier's check immediately and get her out of here. I'm going to go place the call now."

He left pulling out his phone. The girls remained seated. They were confused and unsure of what happens next. Mr. Posen got Chloe's attention and waved for the girls to exit the court room. Once they were all out and gathered around Mr. Posen he said, "I'll have the check for her bail in about 15 minutes. Once it's paid, I just have to wait for them to release her. That should take about another hour. You girls should head back and I'll bring her back to Barden once she's released. Does anyone have any questions?"

There were no questions so the girls all went back to the bus and headed back to Barden. Chloe was sitting next to Beca and was watching her. Beca hadn't really said much the whole day and Chloe was getting a little concerned.

"Hey," she nudges Beca's shoulder. "Are you sure you're doing okay."

"I honestly don't know," Beca said looking around the bus. She wanted to make sure no one could hear what was being said. "I realized something today that scares the shit out of me," she continued. "I really like Aubrey and I'm afraid she's going to go to prison and I'll never find out if there is something there for us." Tears sprang to her eyes.

Chloe hugged her and said, "Oh, sweetie, don't be discouraged. She'll be home later today and I think you should tell her how you feel. We don't know how long it will be before the trial and she's going to need something good to come from all this."

"But what if she doesn't like me like that?," Beca said wiping the tears from her face.

"Trust me," Chloe said. "She likes you like that. She told me a few weeks ago that she'd wish she had the courage to ask you out. But then Stacie asked her out and she was so sincere about wanting to be with Aubrey that she gave Stacie a chance."

"Do you think it's too soon?," Beca asked. "I mean it's only been like 2 days since she called it quits with Stacie."

"I don't think so," Chloe said. "But if you feel like you should wait, then wait. Do what you feel comfortable doing."

"Thanks, Chlo," Beca said. "You truly are a great friend."

Chloe smiles at Beca and says, "Maybe I just like the idea of my two best friends getting together. She's an aca-girl, your'e an aca-girl, and you could have aca-children. To whom I will be an aca-awesome godmother. It's aca-inevitable."

"You're an aca-dork," Beca said with a chuckle.

Once the girls arrived back at Barden Beca went with Chloe to wait for Aubrey. They were getting nervous because they hadn't heard anything yet from Mr. Posen or Aubrey. It had been well over two hours since they spoke to Mr. Posen and Aubrey should have been released by now.

Chloe's phone finally pinged and Mr. Posen was informing them they were already on their way back to Barden and would be there in about 30 minutes. Chloe texted back and said they were going to order food so they could eat once they arrived.

About 30 minutes later there was knock on the door. Chloe rushed to answer it. It was the Chinese food they had ordered. Chloe was taking the takeout containers out of the bag when the door suddenly opened. Aubrey had barely taken two steps into the apartment when she was attacked by Beca and Chloe both. She hugged them and they held onto each other for several minutes. They finally broke apart when Mr. Posen coughed behind them.

"Oh, my gosh!," Chloe said. "I"m sorry, Mr. Posen. Please come in."

Mr. Posen chuckled lightly. "It's quite alright, my dear," he said. "It's just good to know Aubrey has so many friends who care so much about her."

"We all love Aubrey," Chloe said.

Aubrey looked exhausted. The last 48 hours have taken their toll on the girl. She flops down on the sofa and Beca asks if she wants something to eat. Aubrey nods and Beca rushes to the kitchen to fix a plate with Aubrey's favorites and takes it to her in the living room.

"Here you go, Brey," Beca said handing Aubrey a plate of food.

"Thanks, Beca," Aubrey said.

Beca smiles at her and returns to the kitchen where Mr. Posen and Chloe are getting their food. Beca fixes her plate and they all head back into the living room with Aubrey. Everyone is quiet while they eat.

Beca finally breaks the silence. "What's next, Mr. Posen?" she asks.

Mr. Posen wipes his mouth and says, "Well, there really isn't much we can do until the DNA test results come back. Once we have those then, if necessary, we can start working on our strategy and prepare for trial. If the results turn out in Aubrey's favor as we expect them to, we will get the charges dropped and expunged from her record. Otherwise, it will follow her everywhere even if she never went to trial."

"They can do that?," Beca asked. "Leave the charge on her record even when it turns out she wasn't the one responsible?"

"Don't worry," Mr. Posen said. "We are not going to let that happen."

Chloe was watching both Beca and Aubrey. She could see that Beca was sneaking glances at Aubrey the entire time. She could also see Aubrey sneaking glances at Beca. She smiled softly. Somehow, no matter what happens, she knew that her two best friends were going to end up together.

Unbeknownst to Chloe, Aubrey's father also saw the two sneaking glances at each other. His brows were furrowed slightly as he thought about what this meant. He was always hard on his daughter and expected her to follow the path he had set forth for her. He never really gave a thought about his daughter's sexual orientation. She has dated several boys who, if he was honest, were not good enough for her. She hasn't brought around any girls but from the looks between her and Beca, that may change soon. The more he thought about, the less it really bothered him. Sure, he was a hardass when it came to his daughter, but he did love her. If she loved a woman, then he would be happy she found someone special. He smiled at the realization; he was truly growing and it felt pretty good.

The quiet was suddenly shattered when Mr. Posen's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned.

"Benjamin Posen," he said answering the call.

He listened intently for a moment and all three girls jumped when he yelled, "Are you fucking kidding me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Posen recovered his composure and said, "Yes, that's fine. We'll see you in your office tomorrow morning at 10:00. Thanks, Joseph."

Mr. Posen hung up his phone and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over and saw three sets of very frightened eyes looking back at him. He gave them a small smile.

"'I'm sorry girls," he said. "This could potentially be good news. The blonde hair they found is synthetic which means it came from a wig."

The girls all let out the breaths they had been holding. They all chuckled and some of the tension was eased.

"The police have put a priority on the blood for testing," he continued. He went over to Aubrey and took her hands in his. "Joseph, Mr. Richardson, believes that the hair will provide enough reasonable doubt if this goes to trial," he told her. "Just in case, he wants to start working on a defense that leans toward you being set up."

"Why would he want to do that?," Aubrey asked. "Wouldn't he have to have someone else to pin the robbery on in order for that to work?"

"That's what we need to figure out," Mr. Posen said. "I need you to really think about this. Is there anyone you can think of that could possibly set you up for something like this?"

Aubrey shakes her head and says, "I don't know of anyone who would do something like this."

"Just continue to think about it," her father said to her. He looked at Beca and Chloe and said, "I need you both to think about this as well. Since you two are with her quite a bit, perhaps you've noticed something. It could be the way someone looks at her, or comments that someone has made. Anything really that could show reasonable doubt."

Chloe furrowed her brow in concentration. "I can't think of anyone," said Chloe. "I mean I can't think of anyone that we know that could possibly do something like set Aubrey up for a crime."

Beca just stared at the ground and wouldn't look at anyone else. Chloe looked at Beca and said, "Becs? Do you have an idea?"

Beca gave a heavy sigh and said,. "I'm not sure it means anything but a few weeks ago I heard CR talking to Denise. She said something like "she needs to be brought down a peg or two." I looked to see who she was talking about and she was staring at you and Aubrey. I couldn't really tell which one of you she was talking about. I don't think either of them are capable of doing something like this but it could provide reasonable doubt. Right?"

Beca felt terrible about speaking against any of the Bellas but if it could help Aubrey in any way, she would get over it.

"We'll put them both on the list as possibilities," Mr. Posen said. "We don't have to prove they did it, we just have to provide enough doubt that a jury won't be able to convict Aubrey. Just let me know if you can think of anything else that might be useful. No detail is too small."

The three girls nodded. They were all lost deep in thought. Were any of their friends actually capable of trying to set Aubrey up?

It was getting late so Beca decided to head to her dorm. She said good night to everyone and gave both Chloe and Aubrey hugs. She wanted to have some time to think about what Mr. Posen asked.

As Beca made her way back to her dorm she started feeling bad again. She had seen both CR and Denise glaring at Aubrey. Or it could have been Chloe since the two were standing next to each other. Was CR even capable of setting someone up? Or was Denise? She still hated thinking about her fellow Bellas like that. Arrgghhh! She was giving herself a headache. She just wanted to get into bed and crash for the night.

The next morning Aubrey and her father travelled to Atlanta to meet with Mr. Richardson. Chloe texted Beca and asked her to come over.

When Beca arrived at Chloe's apartment, Chloe was pacing around the living room. After she let Beca in she continued her pacing.

Beca watched for a few minutes and then said, "It's obvious you have something on your mind, so spit it out."

Chloe stopped pacing and looked at Beca. "I think we should look at all the Bellas and see who we can rule out as actual suspects," Chloe said. "I think for sure we can rule out Stacie, Fat Amy, Jessica, and Ashley."

"Why are they ruled out?," Beca asked.

"Well, Stacie for obvious reasons," Chloe said. "I seriously doubt she would set up her girlfriend to go to prison. Amy adores Aubrey. She considers her one of her best friends. And Jessica and Ashely just don't seem like the type. That leaves CR, Denise, Lilly, you, and me."

"What the hell, Chloe?," Beca says. "Why would you include you and me? Are you for real?"

"The police and Mr. Richardson are going to consider us if they believe Aubrey is being set up," Chloe said. "I know that neither of us would do it but we need to make sure that we are crossed off the list sooner rather than later. Can you remember what you were doing on March 27?"

"Shit, Chloe," Beca said. "I can barely remember what I did a week ago. How am I supposed to remember what I did sometime last month?"

"I looked at my date book and I had a study group from 1:00 pm to 7:00," Chloe said. "That should be enough to leave me off their radar."

"Let me see," Beca said as she checked her phone. "March 27 was a Wednesday, so, I was. . . . I had a Psychology lecture from 3:00 - 5:00 pm. I actually went to that lecture because we had to turn in our research papers that day. That's all I have."

"Wait, did they say what time the robbery occurred?," Chloe asked.

"I don't think so," Beca said. "Is that important?"

"Of course it is," Chloe answered. "We can't provide an alibi if we don't know the time to look at. I wonder why Mr. Posen and Mr. Richardson didn't ask Aubrey what she was doing."

"That's a really good question," Beca said. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Mr. Posen asking about the time of the robbery. She followed that up with a text to Aubrey asking her what she was doing on March 27.

Beca's phone rang shortly after sending the texts. Mr Posen was calling,

"Hello, Mr. Posen," Beca said answering. "I have you on speaker because I'm with Chloe."

"That's fine, Beca," Mr. Posen said. "I got your text and we were just discussing this with Aubrey. It appears the robbery took place at about 3:45 pm on March 27. Aubrey said she was in the library between 2:00 pm and 6:0 pm so we'll have to see if anyone saw her there. I hate to involve you in this but can you check at the library and see if anyone who works there remembers seeing her?"

Chloe said, "We'll both help in any way we can, Mr. Posen."

"Good," Mr. Posen said.

"Chloe and I have talked about getting alibis from the Bellas," Beca said. "Chloe and I have checked our calendars for that day and I was in class from 3:00-5:00. Chloe was with a study group from 1:00-7:00. We both know we can provide a list of people who saw us."

"That's good to know," Mr. Posen. "Let me know what you find out from the rest of the Bellas. We are really going to need this information now more than ever."

"Why?," Chloe asked, afraid of the answer.

"The police put a rush on the blood that was found at the scene and we just got the results," Mr. Posen said. "It's Aubrey's."


	5. Chapter 5

_"The police put a rush on the blood that was found at the scene and we just got the results," Mr. Posen said. "It's Aubrey's."_

"Shit," Beca said. "Is Aubrey okay?"

Chloe smiled at her friend and squeezed her shoulder.

"She's taking it fairly well," Mr. Posen said. "She doesn't have any cuts or new scars, but it has been just a little over a month since the robbery. Just because there was a cut that bled doesn't mean it would have left a scar. Here, Aubrey wants to talk to you both."

"Hey," Aubrey says in a small voice.

"Hey, Brey," Chloe says. "Hang in there, okay? Beca and I are your personal investigators and we will help get to the bottom this."

"Yeah," Beca chimed in. "You should feel privileged because your freedom is in the hands of Little Miss Sunshine and the Hobbit."

"Hey," Aubrey said with a laugh. "Those are my best friends you're talking about."

Beca and Chloe laughed as well. Chloe knew that Beca was making jokes because Aubrey was barely holding it together and the laugh would ease some of her tensions.

It seemed to work because Aubrey sighed and said, "Thanks, you two. I really appreciate you sticking by me and offering to help." She sounded a little more upbeat.

"I have to go," Aubrey said. "Mr. Richardson is calling us back into his office."

"Hang in there, Brey," Chloe said.

"We're here for you," Beca said and the girls hung up.

"Okay," Chloe said wiping a tear away that she didn't even know was falling. "Should we go to the library first and then hit up the Bellas, or what?"

"Let's schedule a Bellas meeting for 1:00," Beca said. "We'll tell everyone we want to talk about Aubrey's case. We can also see if we can get their whereabouts at the time of the robbery. We can do the library later."

"Sounds like a plan," Chloe said.

Beca left Chloe to change and told her she'd meet her at practice. She left the apartment and headed back to her dorm. Halfway there she stopped and sat down on a bench. She ran her hands through her hair and thought about Aubrey. She decided to take the bull by the horns and pulled out her phone to send Aubrey a text.

 _ **Beca: Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to grab coffee once your're back. With me. We don't have to talk about your trial or arrest. I figure you might want some time to just get away from everything for little bit.**_

Her thumb hovered over the SEND button for a moment. She reread the text and said, "Fuck it!" and hit the button.

Beca made it to her dorm and changed quickly. She had to run to make it to Bellas rehearsal on time. She hurried into the auditorium and all the other girls, including Chloe, were already there.

Everyone stopped and looked at Beca. "Sorry," she said. "I got a little sidetracked."

"It's okay," Chloe said. "We just started and I told the girls what Mr. Posen said about the time of the robbery and Aubrey's alibi."

"Oh, okay," Beca said. "Um, Mr. Posen also asked Chloe and I where we were at the time of the robbery as well."

"What, why?," asked Stacie.

"They think Aubrey is being set up and they want to rule the Bellas out as suspects so they can focus on others," Chloe said. She and Beca shared a look. They hoped the Bellas bought their explanation and tell them where they were.

Chloe noticed that several of the Bellas pulled out their phones and personal calendars.

"I was in Economics from 3:00-4:30," Stacie said.

"Ashley and I have that same class. The three of us gave a group presentation that day and we were all present for it," Jessica said.

Lilly said something that sounded like she was at an army surplus store. She could show them the surveillance videos from the store if they wanted.

Beca and Chloe both just shook their heads. "I don't think that will be necessary," Chloe said. They really did not want to know why Lilly was at an army surplus store.

"I was probably studying with Denise in her dorm," CR said.

"Yeah," Denise said. "That sounds about right."

Chloe and Beca looked at each other again. It was looking pretty convenient that the two were each other's alibis. Looks like they were the two to focus on at the moment.

"I'm not sure," said Amy. "But if we didn't have a Bellas practice I was probably with one of my many boyfriends."

Beca's phone pinged letting her know she got a text. She checked her phone and saw it was from Aubrey.

 _ **Aubrey: Coffee sounds good. My dad and I are leaving Atlanta in a few minutes and should be back at Barden in a little over an hour. Can we meet at the diner just off campus at 5:00? I'd like to have time to shower and change first.**_

 _ **Beca: Of course. I'll see you then.**_

Beca put her phone away and told the girls that Aubrey would be back on campus before 3:00 pm.

Beca and Chloe had a brief conversation and decided to tell the Bellas everything that Mr. Posen told them.

"You remember how Mr. Posen told us about the police finding hair and blood at the scene?," Chloe asked the group.

The girls all nodded their heads.

"Well the hair is synthetic so it's from a wig," Chloe continued. "Mr. Richardson thinks this is enough to cause reasonable doubt at trial. They also just got the DNA results from the blood they found. It's Aubrey's blood."

"What?," yelled Stacie. "How can that be? Doesn't that prove she did it?"

"Not necessarily," Chloe said. "But, the video and the blood make a strong case. The hair and her alibi, if it checks out, will provide some doubt. That's all they need to do is to plant the seed that it was someone else."

"What can we do?," asked Jessica.

"Well, Beca and I are going to go to the library and see if anyone remembers seeing Aubrey," Chloe said.

"The rest of you just need to let Aubrey know that we are all here for her," Beca said. "She really needs our support now."

Stacie was rubbing her forehead and looking down at the ground. She knows she messed it up with Aubrey but she still had strong feelings for her. She just had to be her friend for now.

Jessica and Ashley showed true concern on their faces for the Captain. They would do whatever had to be done to keep Aubrey's spirits up.

Lilly just sat quietly. She somehow knew that it would be proved that Aubrey was being set up. She also believes she knows who did it.

CR and Denise exchanged a few glances but otherwise just sat quietly.

Amy showed some concern but spent more time checking her phone to see if any of her boyfriends wanted to meet up.

Chloe dismissed all the girls. "We'll plan to meet up again once we have more information," Chloe told them.

The girls all left the auditorium leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

"Shall we check out the library?," Beca asked.

"Let's do it," Chloe said.

Beca and Chloe talked to Terry, the librarian on duty, and asked if she was working on the afternoon of March 27.

"Let me check the work schedule for that day," she said and pulled up the schedule on the computer. "It looks like I worked the 1:00 to 6:00 shift with Joe and Susan. Marsha, Mike and Steve worked the 6:00 to 11:00 shift."

"Great," said Chloe. She pulled up a picture of Aubrey and asked, "Do you remember seeing this girl here during your shift?"

Terry put on her glasses and looked at the photo. "Oh, that's Aubrey," she said. "She's here quite a bit and is always so considerate. We have a lot of students, and even faculty, who come through here all the time. I know I've seen Aubrey here a lot but I can't be sure that she was here on March 27. I can check the security tapes if you'd like."

"Yes, please!," Beca and Chloe both say.

Terry took Beca and Chloe back to the office where the security disks were stored. She found the disk for March 27 and put it into the computer. She explained that there would be 4 sections on the screen at one time. Two for the entrances, one for the area by the computers, and one for the front desk."

"Can you fast forward to 2:00 pm?," Chloe asked. "That's when Aubrey said she got here."

"Sure," Terry said.

Terry pushed the fast forward button and stopped at 1:50 pm. She hit the play button and 4 screens showed nothing but static. Terry furrowed her brow and said, "That's strange."

She hit the stop button and backed up to 1:30. She hit play again and noticed that the static started at 1:45. She stopped and then hit the fast forward button again. The screens showed nothing but static until 6:15 pm.

Beca and Chloe were crestfallen to say the least. There was no security footage for the entire time that Aubrey said she was at the library. Add that to their chances of someone remembering seeing Aubrey on that particular day, during a particular time, and they knew they were screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca and Chloe knew it was pointless but they checked with the other library employees and any students they found to see if they remember seeing Aubrey in the library on March 27. Everyone seemed to recall seeing Aubrey in the library, but none could pinpoint the dates or times they saw her.

By the time they decided to call it quits it was close to 4:30. "Aubrey should be home by now," Chloe said. "We should head over to the apartment and tell her dad what we've learned so far."

"Okay," Beca said. "Aubrey and I can leave from there. I asked her to get coffee to get her away from all this for a little bit."

"Awww," Chloe said. "Look at you being all sweet."

Beca blushed. "I just thought we could talk about something other than her arrest and possible trial. Take her mind off things for a bit."

"You should totally use this to take her to dinner too," Chloe said excited.

"You mean like a date?," Beca asks.

"Totes like a date," Chloe says.

"I don't know, Chlo," Beca says.

"Come on, Becs," Chloe says. "What better way to take her mind off of things than to go on date."

The pair had arrived at Chloe's building at this point so Beca didn't bother to respond. They entered the apartment and found Aubrey and her dad talking.

Chloe rushed over and gave Aubrey a hug. "How are you doing?"

Aubrey smiled and said, "Okay. I just have keep thinking positive thoughts."

Chloe nodded and looked at Mr. Posen. "We had a Bellas meeting and managed to get the girls to tell us what they were doing during the time of the robbery. I wrote them all down." She hand the list to Mr. Posen.

"Thanks," he said. "This will help us a lot."

"We also went to the library," Beca said.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "They had security footage and let us see it. Unfortunately, there was nothing on the cameras during the time Aubrey said she was there."

"How could there be nothing?," Aubrey said. "I was there. I should show be on the footage." She puts her had over her eyes. She was trying to hide the tears she felt prickling her eyes.

"No," Chloe said. "I mean, there was _nothing_ on the security tapes. It was just static and no picture from 1:45 to 6:15."

"What?," Mr. Posen said. "Did anyone know why?"

"No," Chloe said. "Terry, the librarian, was as confused as we were and couldn't understand why there was no picture."

"Someone obviously messed with the tapes," Beca said. "I mean why else would the footage suddenly disappear during the exact time that Aubrey was there."

Aubrey looked at Beca. She gave her a small smile and felt relieved. Everything Beca said told Aubrey that she believed her.

"We'll have to get a subpoena for those tapes," Mr. Posen said. "They could help prove our theory that someone is setting Aubrey up for this."

"But couldn't the prosecution say that Aubrey or her accomplices messed with the tapes?," Chloe asked.

"They could," Mr. Posen said. "Both sides having opposing theories is not a new thing. We just need to find more things that would show doubt. One thing wouldn't mean much, but several conflicting positions could cause enough doubt that the jury would have no choice but to find Aubrey not guilty."

"Speaking of accomplices," Beca said. "Have the police said anything more about them?"

"Not really," Mr. Posen said. "Mr. Richardson has a meeting with the detectives involved in the case to ask that question, among others. He's going to call us to let us know when the meeting is so we can make plans to be in Atlanta and meet him right after."

"Dad," Aubrey says. "Beca and I have plans to get coffee. I was thinking that maybe we could all meet up for dinner after."

"That sounds good," Mr. Posen said. "Just let me know where and what time."

"How about we plan to meet at that little Italian place near the Barden coffee shop," Chloe said. "I mean, I'm assuming that's where you're going for coffee since they have the best around."

Aubrey and Beca both laughed at Chloe. "How about we meet you guys at 6:30?," Beca said. "Do you think we'll need a reservation?"

"I'll take care of it," Chloe said. "You two go ahead and I'll text you once everything is confirmed."

"Okay," Beca said. She and Aubrey grabbed what they needed and headed out.

"Is there something going on between those two I should know about?," Mr. Posen asked Chloe after Beca and Aubrey were gone.

"Maybe," Chloe said. "Honestly, I know they both like each other. I also know that Aubrey is worried about what you might say about it."

Mr. Posen furrowed his brow. "I think if you had told me that my daughter might like another woman a month or so ago, I would have been totally against it. But now, seeing how Beca has stepped up and is standing by Aubrey through this, I really can't find anything wrong with it."

Chloe got a huge smile on her face and clapped her hands excitedly. She hugged Mr. Posen and said, "That is so good to hear. Beca has been worrying herself to death because she didn't think Aubrey would want to be with her if you didn't approve."

Mr. Posen smiled. He hoped the two girls would really have a chance to figure out whatever it was happening between them.

Aubrey and Beca's walk to the coffee shop was a quiet one. It was comfortable silence. Once they arrived, Beca held the door for Aubrey. They sat at a table and a waitress took their order.

"I know I said we didn't have to talk about the arrest and possible trial," Beca said. "But I want to know how you're really doing?"

"It's so hard," Aubrey said sadly. "I know that you and Chloe believe me. I know my dad does as well but every time something new comes up I can see the concern in his eyes. It's like he believes me but then doesn't."

"He knows you didn't do it," Beca said. She placed her hand over Aubrey's. "Don't let a second's hesitation make you think otherwise."

"Thanks, Beca," Aubrey said. "I appreciate all that you and Chloe have been doing to help."

"You'd do the same," Beca said. "Well, at least for Chloe you would. But she'd make you help if it were me. She'd give you the Beale pout and those puppy dog eyes and you'd suddenly become Sherlock Holmes trying to prove my innocence."

Aubrey let out a real laugh for the first time in days. Beca smiled. She had said all that hoping that Aubrey would find it funny. "Mission accomplished," she thought to herself.

They continued chatting about nothing and everything when it was time to meet Chloe and Aubrey's dad.

They walked into the restaurant laughing and smiling. Mr. Posen noticed them first and smiled. It was good to see Aubrey loosening up a bit. This Beca Mitchell may be exactly what his daughter needs.

Chloe jumped up with a huge grin on her face and hugged her two friends. The all sat down and ordered drinks.

"What's good here?," Mr. Posen asked as he looked over the menu.

"Everything," three voices said together.

The all laughed and Beca said, "I'm partial to the pizza. They have the best sauce ever."

Chloe said, "You can't go wrong with the Spaghetti and Meatballs, or the lasagna."

Aubrey piped in with, "Yeah, the lasagna is excellent. Don't tell grandma I said this, but it's probably better than hers."

Mr. Posen laughed and said, "I think I'll have to try it for myself."

Everyone placed their orders and Mr. Posen turned to Beca. "So, Beca, I understand you're a freshman. What are you planning to major in?"

"Um, I haven't really decided," Beca said. "My dream is to become a music producer so my major will be something to do with music or business."

"Beca makes mixes and they are the best!," Chloe says.

Beca blushes and says, "I also DJ sometimes to make money to help pay for school and my move to LA when I graduate."

"It's always good to have a solid plan," Mr. Posen said. "Let me know when you're ready to head to LA. We have some entertainment lawyers in our firm and they could help with legal advice or negotiate contracts when the time comes."

Beca's eyes grew wide. "Thank you, Mr. Posen. That's, that's, Wow! I don't know what to say."

Aubrey looked at her father. This is a side of him she rarely sees. She could see how excited Beca was and made a mental note to thank her father later.

"It's the least I could do since you're doing so much to help my daughter," Mr. Posen said. "Speaking of my daughter, what are your intentions with her?"


	7. Chapter 7

_"It's the least I could do since you're doing so much to help my daughter," Mr. Posen said. "Speaking of my daughter, what are your intentions with her?"_

Beca got that deer in the headlights look and just sat there. Her only thought was she was glad she wasn't eating or else she just knows she would have choked to death.

"Dad!," Aubrey says.

"What?," Mr. Posen says innocently. "I can see there's something going on between you two and I want to know what Beca plans to do about it."

Every part of Aubrey's skin that was visible had suddenly turned a bright red. She covered her eyes with her hands.

Chloe sat watching everything unfold. She was smiling brightly and put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at Aubrey and Beca's reactions.

"Well?," Mr. Posen said after a minute.

Beca finally pulled herself together and sat up straight in her chair. She suddenly gained a burst of confidence and looked Mr. Posen in the eye and said, "Well, sir, I hadn't expected to have this conversation this soon, but I care very much for your daughter. My plan is to make her my girlfriend. And I hope you're okay with that." The last sentence came out a little shaky but Beca was okay with that.

Aubrey's hands dropped from her face and she stared at Beca. Chloe's eyes got wide. She had never seen Beca show so much confidence. She was impressed, and from the looks of it, so was Aubrey.

Beca continued to stare are Mr. Posen. She knew that if she looked at Aubrey or Chloe she would lose all her resolve.

Mr. Posen narrowed his eyes and glared at Beca. Beca swallowed and could feel a bead of sweat at her hairline that was threatening to slide down her face any second.

"Okay then," Mr. Posen said suddenly startling the three girls. "You have my blessing."

Beca blinked several times. Did she just get Mr. Posen, the man who she had heard was tough on Aubrey to the point that Aubrey rarely dated for fear of her father running them off, to give her permission to date his daughter?

Once Aubrey realized what had just happened, she squealed and jumped up to hug her father. Her father was slightly taken aback but hugged her back.

Beca continued to sit there in stunned silence. Chloe reached over and touched her arm. "Hey?," she said. "You okay?"

"Huh?," Beca said slowly turning to look at Chloe. "Yeah. I think so."

"What do you think about all this?," Chloe asked.

"I think," Beca said as a huge smile spread across her mouth, "I might have a new girlfriend."

Chloe laughed. "I think you might be right."

Beca cleared her throat to get Aubrey and her father's attention. The two broke from their hug and looked at Beca. Beca stood up and walked over to Aubrey. She took Aubrey's hands and kissed her on the cheek.

"Aubrey Elizabeth Posen, I know we haven't even been on a real date yet, but now that I have your father's blessing I would very much like to be able to call you my girlfriend. What do you say? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Aubrey smiled and looked down at Beca. She leaned down and kissed Beca on the lips. It was a sweet kiss and when she pulled back she said, "I would be honored to call you my girlfriend."

Beca grabbed her in a hug. Chloe jumped up and joined the hug. "I'm so happy for you guys," she gushed. "I can't believe my two best friends are girlfriends. We have to celebrate!"

Beca and Aubrey both groaned at this. Chloe's "celebrations" tended to be more about how much liquor was consumed than actually celebrating.

Mr. Posen laughed and said, "That's fine. Just keep the alcohol consumption to a minimum."

"Don't worry," Chloe said. "I'll keep an eye on them. I'll text the Bellas about the celebration and have them meet at our apartment in at 8:00."

Their food arrived and everyone ate complimenting how good everything was. Once they were done Mr. Posen paid for the dinner and they all left the restaurant. The girls all thanked him and headed back to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Mr. Posen got a cab and went to his hotel.

Beca held Aubrey's hand as they walked back. Both were smiling. Chloe was talking excitedly about how the Bellas were going to go crazy when they found out about Beca and Aubrey.

Beca suddenly stopped. "What about Stacie," she asked. "I know she messed up and you broke up with her but it might hurt that we've gotten together so soon. I mean it's been less than a week since you broke up."

Aubrey thought it was sweet how considerate Beca was being about Stacie. "I'll talk to her before we announce that we're together," she said. "I can't believe I didn't think of her. It's sweet that you're taking her feelings into consideration." She leaned over and kissed Beca on the cheek.

"Yeah, Becs," Chloe said. "I think your badass rep is long gone now."

Chloe and Aubrey both laughed. Beca just blushed.

Stacie, Jessica and Ashley were waiting outside the apartment when the three girls arrived. Chloe used her key to let everyone in.

"Where's everyone else?," Chloe asked.

"Amy and Lily went to the liquor store to get the booze," Jessica replied. "CR and Denise went to pick up snacks."

Aubrey went over to Stacie and asked if they could talk for a minute. Stacie agreed and Aubrey led her to her bedroom.

Beca was nervous because she considered Stacie a good friend and she didn't want her to be hurt. She helped Chloe get out bowls for the snacks. Her head jerked up when she heard Aubrey's bedroom open. Stacie came out and looked over at Beca. She walked over to where Beca was standing. Beca stood nervously waiting for Stacie to reach her. Chloe stood close by in case Stacie went after Beca.

Stacie walked right up to Beca and grabbed her in a hug. "I screwed up and lost a really good person," she whispered in Beca's ear. "Treat her right or I will personally kick your ass."

Beca let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She hugged Stacie back and said, "I promise to do everything in my power to keep her happy."

Stacie released Beca and squeezed her shoulder. She went to the living room to join the other girls in moving furniture to give them more room.

Chloe wiped tears from her eyes and said, "That was beautiful."

Beca rolled her eyes at her best friend. She and Chloe heard the other girls arriving and went into the living room.

Amy played bartender and got everyone drinks. Chloe got snacks into bowls and set out. Everyone was sitting around drinking when Beca cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Before people start getting drunk I have something to say," Beca said. "Earlier this evening I asked Aubrey to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

The girls all looked at Stacie and then at Aubrey. Stacie was the first to start cheering and congratulating the two. Seeing that everything was good between the couple and Stacie, the others joined in on the congratulations.

"Time to play 'Never Have I Ever', bitches," Fat Amy yells.

Everyone agreed. The game was setup by placing four shots in front of each player.

Amy went first and said, "Never have I ever had sex with a girl."

Everyone but Amy, Jessica and Ashley took a shot.

"Chloe?," Amy said. "I didn't take you for a lady lover."

"It was freshman year and my one and only foray into experimenting," Chloe said. "And, no, it wasn't with Aubrey," she said with a grin.

The girls all laughed because they knew that's what everybody was thinking.

"Okay, Chloe," Amy said. "It's your turn."

"Never have I ever been to Paris," Chloe says.

"Come on, Chloe," Stacie says. "That's so lame."

"Yeah," Amy says.

"I'm sorry," Chloe says. "We've played this game so many times that we pretty much know everything that everyone has ever done. If it's so lame, Stacie, you think of one."

"Okay," Stacie says. "Never have I ever. . . um . . . Never have I ever,"

"Not so easy is it?," Chloe asks with a smirk.

Everybody starts laughing and talking. They all quieted when they heard a knock at the door.

"Somebody turn down the music," Beca says.

Chloe got up and opened the door. There stood 2 Barden Police Officers.

"Oh," Chloe said. "Are we making too much noise? Did someone complain?"

"No ma'am," one of the officers said. "We are looking for Rebecca Anne Mitchell and we were told she might be here."

Beca stepped forward and said, "I'm Beca Mitchell."

The 2 officers stepped inside and one of them said, "Ms. Mitchell, we have a warrant for your arrest."


	8. Chapter 8

_The 2 officers stepped inside and one of them said, "Ms. Mitchell, we have a warrant for your arrest."_

The girls all gasped.

One of the officers reached for Beca and said, "Please put your hands behind your back and turn around."

Beca did as instructed and the officer placed handcuffs around her wrists. The officer then led Beca out of the apartment.

Everyone remained frozen. Aubrey was the first to react.

"I'm calling my dad," she said and pulled out her phone.

Chloe ran out the door and called out to the officers. They stopped and Chloe said, "Where are you taking her?"

"She'll be in the Barden City Jail for tonight and then transported to the Atlanta State Police in the morning," the one officer responded.

"Hang in there, Beca," Chloe said. "Aubrey's calling her dad.

Beca just nodded. She was scared and really couldn't speak.

Chloe rushed back into the apartment. Aubrey was still on the phone with her dad.

"Tell him she's being taken to Barden City Jail tonight," Chloe said. "She'll be transported to the Atlanta State Police jail in the morning."

Aubrey relayed the information to her dad and hung up.

"Dad said he would meet Beca at the Barden jail to find out what's going on," Aubrey told the girls.

Chloe went to Aubrey and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry," Chloe said, knowing it was easier said than done. "Beca's tough. You're dad's on it and she'll be okay."

"I think we should call it a night," Stacie said. "Chloe and Aubrey will let us know as soon as they hear back from Mr. Posen."

Chloe looked at Stacie and mouthed, "Thank you." Stacie gave her a small smile and nodded.

The girls all left. Chloe walked Aubrey over to the couch and made her sit down. "You sit here and I'll start cleaning up," Chloe told her.

"I'll help you," Aubrey said. "I need something to keep myself busy."

It didn't take long to clean up the party mess. They decided to leave the furniture until late so as not to disturb their downstairs neighbors.

"I'm going to make some hot tea," Chloe said. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, thanks," Aubrey replied.

Chloe filled the teapot and filled it with water. She put it on the burner and set the flame to medium. She got down two mugs and put a tea bag in each. She stopped and listened as she heard what she thought was Aubrey crying. She hurried into the living room to comfort the blonde.

"Shhh," Chloe said rubbing Aubrey's back to calm her.

"Why does this keep happening?," Aubrey said. "First me, now Beca. Who's next?"

"Let's wait to see what your dad finds out before we start panicking," Chloe said. "Beca's arrest may have nothing to do with your case."

Aubrey just nodded and wiped her tears away. They sat quietly until Chloe heard the whistle of the teapot. She got up and poured the water into the mugs. She grabbed a tray and placed the two mugs of tea and the sugar bowl on it. She carried the tray into the living room and sat it down on the coffee table in front of Aubrey. She handed one of the mugs to Aubrey. She placed some sugar into the other and lifted it to her mouth. She blew on it and took a sip to test the sweetness. It was perfect and the two went back to sitting quietly. The only sounds being the slurps as they drank their tea.

The two girls had dozed on the couch. They were awakened by a knock on the door. Chloe jumped up to answer and ushered Mr. Posen in.

"Dad?," Aubrey said.

Mr. Posen ran his hand through his head and sighed. He looked tired and beat down.

"They've arrested Beca for being involved in the pawn shop robbery," he told the two girls.

They both gasped. Tears sprang to both girl's eyes.

"It seems they've captured the other two robbers," Mr. Posen continued. "Apparently, they made a deal and said that Beca planned the whole thing and that Aubrey was with them when they did the actual robbery."

Chloe fell down onto the sofa. She can't believe that this is happening.

Aubrey suddenly ran from the room. Her father and Chloe could hear the sounds of Aubrey vomiting.

Aubrey came back a few minutes later and sat next to Chloe on the couch. "What do we do now?," she asked her father.

"Honestly," he said. "I haven't got a clue."

Mr. Posen sat in the chair and put his head in his hands. Aubrey and Chloe sat huddled together on the couch.

"Did the police say who the other two robbers were?," Chloe finally asked.

"Yeah," said Mr. Posen. "It's a couple of guys who go to Barden. A Bumper Allen and Donald something or other."

Both girls jaws dropped and said, "Bumper and Donald?"

"Something's not right," Chloe said. "They are Treblemakers and they hate Aubrey's guts. No offense, Brey."

"None take," Aubrey says without thinking. "But, Chloe's right, dad. They both hate me because of something that happened during Sophomore year."

"What happened?," Mr. Posen asked.

"Bumper liked me and I liked him," Aubrey said. "We had gone out on 1 or 2 days and our Bellas captain, Alice, found out about it. She set me up so that Bumper saw me with another guy and it looked like we were making out; we weren't. He got mad and had sex with Alice. She then spread a rumor about Bumper's, uh, shortcomings. Wherever he went on campus people would laugh and make fun of him. He blamed me for the whole thing and has hated me ever since."

"Why did he blame you?," Mr. Posen asked. "Alice is the one who spread the rumors."

"He decided that if I hadn't "cheated" on him, he never would have been with Alice," Aubrey said. "Donald hates me because he and Bumper are best friends."

"Unbelievable," said Mr. Posen. "This sounds like something from middle school not college."

Beca couldn't believe she was sitting in a jail cell. "Arrested for being part of an armed robbery? Seriously? All because Bumper and Donald said she planned it?," she thought. She sat on the cot and put her head in her hands. Mr. Posen said he would do what he could and would represent her during the whole ordeal so that was a plus.

"I wonder how Aubrey is doing?," Beca thought. "Why would these guys lie about the two of them being involved in the robbery? What do they have to gain?" She decided to lie down and try and get some sleep. She would be transported to the Atlanta State Police jail in the morning. Hopefully she would get a bail hearing as fast as Aubrey did.

It didn't take long for her to fall into a restless sleep. She is usually a heavy sleeper but tonight she would wake up at every sound. Needless to say by the time she was called to get ready to be transported she looked like hell.

Mr. Posen decided that he, Aubrey, and Chloe would drive to Atlanta first thing in the morning so he could meet with Mr. Richardson about the new developments in Aubrey's case. He also wanted to be there when the detectives questioned Beca.

Aubrey and Chloe slept about as well as Beca did. Chloe stumbled out of bed and headed into the kitchen to make coffee. Aubrey headed into the living room to make sure her father was up. He was sitting on the couch, fully dressed, talking on the phone.

"Professor Mitchell," Mr. Posen said. "This is your daughter we're talking about. She will need bail money and it would nice if her father showed up to support her."

Aubrey gasped. She was talking to Beca's dad and from the sounds of it, he wasn't going to be there for Beca.

"But, sir," Mr. Posen said.

He got up and started pacing around the living room. He ran a hand through his hair. His face was getting red from trying to contain his anger.

"I will say this again, Professor," Mr. Posen said. "She is your daughter. How can you turn your back on her?"

He listened for a moment and stopped pacing. His whole body shook with repressed anger.

"Fuck you, you ignorant asshole!," Mr. Posen yelled into the phone and then threw it against the wall.

Aubrey and Chloe jumped back. Aubrey had seen her father angry many times, but she had never seen him like this.

Mr. Posen was breathing rapidly and it took a few minutes to calm himself down. All the two girls could do was stand there in shock.

"It seems," Mr. Posen said through gritted teeth, "That Beca's fath-," he stops and takes a deep breath and continues. "That Mr. Mitchell has a reputation to uphold as a professor here at Barden and wants no part of helping Beca with her current situation. He will not pay her bail. Nor will he be in any court room as a show of support for his daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

_"It seems," Mr. Posen said through gritted teeth, "That Beca's fath-," he stops and takes a deep breath and continues. "That Mr. Mitchell has a reputation to uphold as a professor here at Barden and wants no part of helping Beca with her current situation. He will not pay her bail. Nor will he be in any court room as a show of support for his daughter."_

Aubrey and Chloe knows that Beca and her father have a strained relationship but they never thought that her father would be so callous.

Mr. Posen looks at Aubrey and sees she is crying. He walks over to her and hugs her to him. "Don't you worry sweetie, " he says. "I'll take care of her bail. We're not going to let your girl stay in jail any longer than is absolutely necessary. I'll also take care of her legal needs myself."

Aubrey grabbed her father and hugged him harder. She couldn't speak through her tears and it was the only way to convey her thanks.

"Come on," Mr. Posen said pulling back to look at the two girls. "Get dressed. We need to get Aubrey's girl out of jail."

Chloe joined Aubrey in a quick hug with Aubrey's dad. They went to get ready and left about 20 minutes later.

The trio arrived at the Atlanta State Police station and were informed that Beca had been brought in about 15 minutes before. Mr. Posen informed them he was her lawyer and needed to speak with his client.

Aubrey and Chloe stayed in the waiting area and texted the Bellas. They didn't tell them about Bumper and Donald yet. They wanted to wait to see what happened with Beca's interrogation with the detectives.

Beca was brought into the interrogation room where Mr. Posen waited for her. He gave the girl a small hug and said, "You doing okay, Beca?"

"I'm doing okay, I guess," Beca says. She sits in a chair at the table. 'Did they tell you about Bumper and Donald?"

"Yeah. They said that Bumper Allen and his friend Donald confessed to doing the robbery," Mr. Posen said. "They also said that you planned it and Aubrey helped them do it."

"That's what they told me too," Beca said. "Why did Bumper do this?"

"I don't know why," Mr. Posen said. "But, I'm confident we will get you out of here soon. We just give them your alibi and once they confirm it you'll be free to go."

"But, they have eyewitnesses now," Beca said. "Won't that negate any alibi I have?"

"Not necessarily," Mr. Posen said. "We are going to use the same defense for you that we are using for Aubrey - that you are being set-up. Your professor and any students in the class you were in will be more than enough to throw doubt on Bumper and Donald's story."

Beca didn't get a chance to say anything more as two detectives came into the room. One sat at the table and introduced himself as Detective Matthews. He opened a folder and handed two pieces of paper to Mr. Posen. "These are the confessions of Bumper Allen and Donald Montgomery. As you can see they both identify Miss Mitchell as the mastermind behind the planning of the robbery. They also identify Ms. Posen as being the third person who actually committed the robbery. Detective Blair took the confession of Mr. Montgomery and I took the confession of Mr. Allen. We typed them up and had them signed. We then compared the two confessions and found something unusual." He stopped and looked at Mr. Posen.

Mr. Posen looked from one confession to the other and back again. He suddenly straightened up and said, "They are identical. Same wording, same everything. Like they memorized it."

The detective smiled. "Exactly!,", he said. "We believe now that there is a strong possibility that Miss Posen and Miss Mitchell are being set up."

Beca sat stunned. She didn't want to get her hopes up but it seemed like maybe she and Aubrey were in the clear.

The detective looked at Mr. Posen. "We are going to re-interview Mr. Allen and Mr. Montgomery to see if we can shake their story and get more information. In the meantime, we need to ask a huge favor of your client," he said looking at Beca.

"What kind of favor?," Mr. Posen asks.

"We will release Miss Mitchell due to lack of evidence but she will to continue acting on the belief that we are still investigating her and could re-arrest her later,," the detective said. "Whoever is helping Allen and Montgomery doesn't know that we are looking at this as a set-up. We believe that someone else at Barden is involved. Probably someone that is known to both your clients."

"The only people we have in common are the Bellas and the Treblemakers," Beca said. "Since you already have two of the Treblemakers, isn't if likely that the third is also a Treble?"

"We thought that at first," Detective Matthews said. "But then we heard from the lab that tested the blood we found and they were able to determine that the blood was not fresh."

"What does that mean?," Beca asked.

"It means," Mr. Posen said. "That someone had somehow obtained Aubrey's blood and planted it at the scene."

Detective Matthews nodded his head. "That's correct." He turned to look at Beca. "And we figure that whoever got the blood has to be someone close to Aubrey. Which means we are looking at the Bellas. Will you help us figure out who this third person might be? I know it's asking a lot since it is probably someone you consider a friend."

Beca thought about what the detective was asking of her. "Can I tell Aubrey and Chloe about this?," she asked.

"We would prefer that you didn't," the detective said. "We don't want that person to know that we are onto them. The fewer people we involve in our plan, the better it will go. Or at least that's our hope."

Beca looked at Mr. Posen. He looked back at Beca. "It's up to you, Beca," he said. "I'll know what's going on so you can talk to me about it if it becomes too much."

Beca sighed. "Okay," she said. "I'll do it."

The detectives outlined their plan to Beca and Mr. Posen. They would keep Beca for a while longer so they could interrogate Bumper and Donald again. If they don't crack then they would go with Plan B - having Beca try to weed out the real mastermind behind the robbery.

Aubrey and Chloe were waiting anxiously. It was taking longer for Mr. Posen to come back from seeing Beca than they thought it should. It was coming up to almost 3 hours that they've been waiting. They were both hungry but neither wanted to leave until they found out what was going on with Beca.

About 30 minutes later Mr. Posen came out with Beca. Aubrey ran over and hugged Beca. Chloe wanted to hug her too but gave the two their moment before she couldn't help herself and joined in the hug.

"Are you okay?," Aubrey whispered to Beca.

"Yeah, I'm good," Beca replied. She leaned up and gave Aubrey a quick kiss. "I'm better now," she said with a small smile.

Aubrey smiled back at her. Chloe pulled herself out of the hug and looked at Mr. Posen. "So, what now?," she asked him.

"Now, we get something to eat," he said. "I'm starving."

Beca laughed and said, "Me, too!"

Aubrey and Chloe looked at the two. "Isn't there going to be a bail hearing for Beca," Chloe asked.

"Nope," Beca said.

"They checked her alibi and released her," Mr. Posen said. "They still have Bumper and Donald's statements against Beca but that's all they have for now. If they find any further evidence, the could re-arrest her."

"I guess that's good news," Aubrey said.

"It is," Beca said. "They won't find any evidence because there is none."

"Do you two think you can hold off eating until we get back to Barden?," Chloe asked. "We can text the Bellas and meet up for a late lunch. Then we can fill them in on what's happening."

They all agreed and left the station. Chloe texted the Bellas and they were going to meet up at the Barden Diner near campus. Mr. Posen and the three girls arrived to find all the Bellas, except Lily, waiting for them. The girls all hugged Beca and asked her how she was.

Everyone finally settled down and placed their orders. When the food came everyone dug in and things got quiet until they finished eating. Mr. Posen and Beca told the girls about the confessions and how due to lack of further evidence, Beca was let go for now. They also told them about how Beca could be re-arrested if they found more evidence of her being involved. They still haven't told them that the two who confessed were Bumper and Donald of the Treblemakers. They were thinking that the real culprit would make a mistake and they could be linked to the the two Trebles.

Their thoughts would become reality sooner than they could have hoped.

* * *

 **Hey nerds: I don't know about laws and legal stuff except for what I've seen on some of my favorite police/detective dramas (Law & Order, Blue Bloods, Criminal Minds, NCIS). I used some stuff that I've seen used but some of it is just stuff that makes sense to me. Just wanted to put that out there in case something is truly unbelievable. Hope you're enjoying the fic so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the favs, following, and reviews. For the 2 guests who are guessing that Stacie is behind everything, keep reading to find out. I think there may be a surprise or two left but all will be revealed in a few more chapters. So suspend your beliefs and read on.**

* * *

The Bellas left the diner and everyone headed back to campus. Mr. Posen decided to head back to his hotel. The girls decline his offer to drive them back to campus opting to walk instead.

Beca was walking with Aubrey and Chloe. CR was walking behind the girls.

"Hey, Beca," CR called out.

"Yeah," Beca said. All three girls turned around.

"Can I talk to you, alone, for a sec?", CR asked.

Beca looked at Aubrey and Chloe. "You two go ahead. I'll catch up."

Aubrey gave Beca a quick kiss and she and Chloe started walking away.

"What's up?," Beca asked CR.

"How come you haven't told us who the two guys are that confessed?," CR asked.

"The cops won't tell us," Beca said. "All they said was that they go to Barden."

"I don't understand," CR said. "If we know who they are couldn't we figure out why they are pointing fingers at you and Aubrey?"

"That's what we all thought, too," Beca said. "I think the cops are trying to protect them for some reason."

"I guess," CR says with some skepticism. "You'll keep us updated on things, right?"

"Of course," Beca said. "As soon as we know something, we'll pass it along."

CR just nodded her head. CR headed to her dorm and Beca hurried to catch up with Aubrey and Chloe.

"What did she want?," Chloe asked.

"She wanted to know why we haven't said who the two guys are," Beca said. "I told her the police haven't told us and I think it is to protect them."

"Hmmm," Chloe said. "Should we be suspicious of that?"

"I don't know," Beca said. "I think everyone is thinking it. CR just said it out loud."

They had reached the apartment and Beca asked Aubrey if she could talk with her. Aubrey agreed and Chloe went in alone leaving Beca and Aubrey.

Beca took Aubrey's had and said, "I need to talk to your dad. I'm going to call him and see if I can meet him at his hotel. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Will you come back here after? We can watch a movie and get dinner later or something."

"I'll let you know," Beca said. "I have a lot of homework and a paper to write so I might just go back to my dorm and take care of all that. How about we just plan to have breakfast tomorrow?"

Aubrey was a bit disappointed but said, "That sounds good. I'll see you in the morning."

"Great," Beca said. "I'll text you later on when and where to meet. I love you."

Aubrey looked at Beca in surprise. She grabbed her in a hug and whispered, "I love you, too."

She leaned back and gave Beca a kiss. It started off slow but Beca was kissing her back, passionately. They finally pulled apart when breathing became an issue.

Aubrey gave Beca a quick peck on the lips and said, "I'll see you in the morning."

Beca nodded and waited until Aubrey had entered the building before pulling out her phone and calling Mr. Posen. He agreed to meet with Beca and she headed over to the hotel.

Beca went to Mr. Posen's room and knocked. He opened the door and let her in.

"So, what's on your mind, Beca?," Mr. Posen asked.

"I was thinking," Beca said. "I know the police said they believe Aubrey and I are being set up. I also know that I had an alibi for the actual robbery. But they were told I was the mastermind. What if the guys say I met with them several times before the robbery. I'll be honest, I have probably skipped more of my classes than I attended. I would usually just be in my room sleeping or working on my song mixes. I wouldn't have an alibi. I got lucky that I actually went to class on the day of the robbery."

"We'll worry about that when we have to," Mr. Posen said. "For now, let's concentrate on who might benefit from you and Aubrey both being in jail."

For the next two hours, Beca and Mr. Posen made a list of pros and cons on the likelihood of each Bella being involved in the set-up. After going through each one, CR seemed, at least on paper, to be the most likely culprit. Although Lily and Denise were close seconds. The only thing they could't come up with was a motive. The why to the who.

"My brain is fried," Beca said. "I don't like treating my friends like criminals. I know that one of them is the most likely, but it still bothers me."

"I understand," Mr. Posen said. "But it has to be done if we're going to keep you and Aubrey out of prison."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Beca said. "I think I'm going to head back to campus. I have a lot of homework to do and can't keep putting it off."

"Okay," Mr. Posen said. "I'll look over the notes we made and see if I can come up with anything that might help us."

"Thanks, Mr. Posen," Beca said. "I really appreciate everything you're doing for me. Aubrey and Chloe told me about your conversation with my dad. Thanks for at least trying to get him to be there for me."

"Don't worry about it, Beca," Mr. Posen said. "You're going to be a fixture in my daughter's life and I already feel like you're part of the family. This is what we do for family."

Beca sniffled a bit and tried to hold back her tears. No one had ever really stood up for her like this before. She couldn't really say anything so she just nodded and then headed out the door. She grabbed a cab and went back to her dorm. It took her a while but she finally settled down and did some homework.

It was several hours later when her stomach reminded her it was past dinner time. She decided to walk over to the campus diner and grab a bite to eat. She was just sitting down when Fat Amy came in.

"Shawshank," Amy yelled. "I'm gonna grab some food and I'll join you."

Beca smiled and nodded trying to avoid everyone that was looking at her. Amy came over with her tray and plopped down in the chair across from Beca.

"So," Amy said. "Heard anything more on the robbery and such?"

"No," Beca said.

Amy grabbed a couple of fries off her plate and started biting into them. "Did the cops tell you who the two guys were that were arrested?," Amy asked in between bites.

"Nope," Beca said.

Amy took a moment and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Once she was sure no one was listening in she leaned towards Beca and said, "I got a call from Uni. You know of the Treblemakers?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "What did he call about?"

"He told me that they haven't seen Bumper and Donald for a while," Amy replied. "It's unusual that both of them are not around. Do you think they are the guys the police arrested?"

Beca sat back and thought before responding. "Amy and Bumper have been hooking up for awhile," Beca thought. "Wouldn't Amy know where he was? Wouldn't Bumper call her and tell her where he was? Something doesn't feel right."

"I don't know," she said to Amy. "I thought you and Bumper had a thing. Wouldn't he call you or have someone call you to let you know where he was?"

"Eh, we just hookup once in a while," Amy said. "It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything."

Beca didn't push it and instead said, "You may be right about Bumper and Donald. They might be the ones involved. If it is them, why do you think they did it?"

"They're both here on scholarship," Amy said. "Maybe they need the money."

"No," Beca said. "I meant why do you think they would say that Aubrey and I were involved?"

"Oh," Amy said. "I don't know, maybe. . ." She stopped and her eyes got wide as she stared at something behind Beca. She stood suddenly and said, "I have to go. See ya."

Beca turned to see what Amy had seen. The only thing she saw was her father standing just inside the door looking over at their table. She looked back at Amy who was just starting to hurry away. Beca didn't blame her. She wished she had seen her father sooner so she could have made her escape as well. Amy rushed away in the opposite direction as her father headed for her table.

"Shit," Beca said.

* * *

 **Note: The next chapter does not continue this part of the story. It will focus more on Bumper and Donald and their part in the robbery and the police investigation. This chapter will pick back up and continue in Chapter 12. Advance warning - Chapter 12 will be focused on Beca's homophobic father and will be kind of harsh. I just feel I needed to address more of the reason why her father wasn't supporting her when she was arrested.**


	11. Chapter 11

Bumper Allen was pacing back and forth in his cell. Donald was in the cell across from him and was just sitting on the cot watching Bumper.

"For the love of God, will you stop pacing," Donald called over to Bumper. "You're making me nervous."

Bumper stopped and looked at Donald. "This isn't how this is supposed to go. We should have been let out by now. Why are Aubrey and Beca walking the streets while we're still in here?"

"We confessed to committing an armed robbery," Donald said. "We still have to do some time. This will count against that time so we should enjoy the fact that we have no responsibilities, get fed three times a day, and can sleep whenever and however long we want. Plus, the deal we made is only good if Aubrey and Beca are convicted. They have a really good lawyer so got out on bail. The cops said they are keeping us here to make sure we are safe from retaliation from those two and the other Bellas."

"It still sucks," Bumper said and smacked the bars of his cell. "I feel like the plan is totally falling apart. I want to know what's going on out there."

"Allen!," a guard shouted and Bumper jumped. "You have a visitor."

The guard unlocked the cell and took Bumper to the visitation room. Bumper looked around and saw someone waving at him. He hurried over to sit at he table where his guest was waiting for him.

"What the hell are you doing here?," he hissed suddenly recognizing who was sitting across from him. "And why are you wearing that?"

"I needed a disguise so people wouldn't know it was me. I also needed to see you and let you now what's going on," his guest said.

"You look ridiculous," Bumper said.

"Whatever!," said the "mysterious" visitor. "The cops haven't told Beca or Aubrey that you and Donald are the ones they arrested. They think it's because they are trying to protect you."

"Do they have any idea it's us?," Bumper asked.

"I don't think so," came the reply. "They've been keeping the Bellas up to date on everything, but I think they are holding something back. I just haven't been able to figure out what."

"Do you think the plan is still working?", Bumper asked.

"Maybe. It's really hard to tell since I can't ask too many questions without looking suspicious."

"Okay," Bumper said. "Thanks for giving me an update."

"Allen your time is up," the guard said. "Also, the detectives are here to talk to you."

The disguised visitor stood up and told Bumper, "Don't worry. You'll be out soon."

"Thanks," Bumper said and turned to follow the guard out.

The guard led Bumper to the interrogation room and escorted him inside. He placed the cuff that was already attached to the table to Bumper's wrist and clicked it closed. The detectives thanked the guard and turned to Bumper.

"I don't know if you've heard but we had to let Beca Mitchell go," Detective Matthews told him.

"What? Why?," Bumper said.

"Her alibi for the time of the robbery was solid," the detective said. "And since we didn't have any other evidence we had to release her, for now at least. We need something more from you and Donald in the way of actual evidence so we can arrest and keep her."

Bumper slumped back in his chair. "How is this possible?," he thought. "We did our research. She has a class from 3-5 and is a no-show like 99% of the time. Figures she'd decide to show up the one day she needed to skip."

"I don't know what to tell you," Bumper said. He thought for a moment and said, "We, um, had several meetings, you know, before the robbery but we did them in places where there was no one else around. So I don't know if that would help or not."

"Can you give us a list of the dates, times, and locations of this meetings?," the detective asked. "We an use them as a starting point to check to see if she was actually where she was supposed to be."

"Um, okay," Bumper said. "Can I think about it? I, um, my thoughts are all scrambled right now. I need to get my head straight and then I can give you a list."

The two detectives looked at each other. They knew this was a stall tactic and that Bumper was going to confer with Donald once he got back to his cell.

"Sure," the detective told Bumper. "We'll talk again in a day or so. Will that be enough time for you?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Bumper said.

The other detective called in the guard to take Bumper back to his cell. After Bumper was escorted out Detective Matthews looked at Detective Blair and said, "We need to bug their cells somehow. I know that Bumper is going to work with Donald to give us a list of what we asked for."

"I'll call Judge Michaels. He's pretty lenient on these kinds of things and will sign off on it," Detective Blair said.

He made the call and got the okay from the Judge. He hurried over to the Court House to get the signed warrant from the Judge's clerk. They wanted to get the bugs in place while Bumper and Donald were at lunch and only had a few minutes. Detective Matthews made sure the guard stayed near Bumper and Donald's cells so they couldn't really talk about the case.

As Bumper was being let back into his cell Donald said, "So, how was your visit?"

Bumper looked at him and said, "She just came by to tell me what's been happening on the outside." He looked cautiously at the guard, knowing he couldn't say too much without him overhearing. "They arrested Beca but let her go cause her alibi was solid and they didn't have any other evidence to hold her."

Donald looked like he was about to say something when Bumper shook his head and pointed at the guard. Donald relaxed and sat back down on his cot.

The guard started unlocking the cells and said it was time for lunch. They were both handcuffed and led to the jail cafeteria. While they were gone, the two detectives directed the audio techs on where to place the mics so they could hear any conversation taking place between Bumper and Donald.

Once Bumper was comfortable and the guard was nowhere in sight, he started talking to Donald.

"I panicked a little and told them we had meetings before the robbery to go over everything," Bumper said.

"Well, it makes sense that we would meet to plan things," Donald said.

"Yeah, but now they want a list of dates, times, and locations of those meetings," Bumper said.

"Oh," was all Donald could say.

"Could we use the dates and times we met with the others?," Bumper asked. "We just have to change the location to somewhere else. If they knew we met at the Professor's house we'd really be screwed. It needs to be someplace where no one really goes."

"We could say we met at the pool where we do the riff-offs," Donald suggested. "I've never really seen anywhere there except when we do the riff-offs."

"That's a great idea," Bumper said. "We'll use that. I think I remember most of the dates and the general times. They'll probably want you to make up a list as well. I think we've put the plan back on track. I just need to make a call and let the Professor know what's going on. Maybe he can put some evidence at the pool that will lead the detectives to Aubrey and Beca."

"Sounds good," Donald said.

The detectives listening in were astonished. What Professor at Barden would want to have Aubrey and Beca in jail. Who is the mysterious visitor that Bumper had. They checked the security tapes for the visitation room but could not identify the person. All phone calls were recorded so they wanted to make sure that Bumper was able to make his call when requested.

Bumper requested to make a phone and he said it was so he could call his lawyer. The guards went through the proper channels and permission was granted. Bumper was led to the phones and a guard stood far enough away so as not to hear the conversation. It was protocol if an inmate wanted to call his lawyer. The call would still be recorded but marked as being a call between the inmate and his lawyer. Once they were sure he was not calling his lawyer they could listen to the entire recording.

Bumper dialed the number and as soon as he heard "hello", he said, "Babe, I need you to talk to the Professor."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger? By this point, probably not. But please keep reading to find out the reason why and how it was done.**

 **WARNING: The next chapter continues where Chapter 10 left off. It is full of** **Beca's homophobic father's rant against her and Aubrey and will be kind of harsh. Don't worry, you will see in a chapter or two how it ties in with the story. I also felt I needed to address more of the reason why her father wasn't supporting her when she was arrested. Or I just needed filler. Read into what you will; but just read.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING! - As noted at the end of Chapter 10, this is the continuation from that Chapter and** **will be focused on Beca's homophobic father and will be kind of harsh.**

 **RECAP from the end of Chapter 10: Beca was sitting and talking with Fat Amy when Amy noticed Beca's father come into the diner. She hurriedly left as Beca's father was walking over to her table.**

* * *

Beca's father made it to her table and sat down.

"Oh, please feel free to have a seat," Beca said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Beca," her father said. "I saw you walking with your friend Chloe and that Aubrey girl earlier. You were holding hands with _her_. Don't tell me you still have a thing for her?"

Beca knew the 'thing' her father was referring to stemmed from a conversation they had a few months back. She had finally come out to her dad and stepmother and told them she really liked Aubrey. She had also told them that Aubrey already had a girlfriend. Her stepmother, Sheila, took it well and asked a little about Aubrey and why she liked her so much. Sheila also told Beca that they supported and loved her. Her father didn't say anything so she figured he was just processing the information. It wasn't until the way he said 'that Aubrey girl' that she realized he was not as supportive as Sheila was.

"That 'Aubrey girl' is my girlfriend," Beca said. "I love her and she loves me. It's not just a 'thing'."

"This is unacceptable!," her father yelled at her. "You are NOT a lesbian!"

People were looking over at the table and Beca shrunk down in her seat.

"Could you be any louder, dad?," she asked.

"I told you to shut up once, Beca," her father snarled at her. "Don't make me say it again. You will keep your mouth shut and you will listen to me. Understood?"

Beca swallowed and nodded.

"I will not allow my daughter be a lesbian, so get that foolish notion out of your head, right now," he father said. "You will tell this Aubrey girl that it was a mistake and you are never going to see her again. I have a couple of wonderful young men that you will go out with and you will choose one of them to be your boyfriend"

"Are you fucking serious right now," Beca growled interrupting her father. "I've been arrested and may go to prison for something I didn't do and all you're worried about is me having a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend!"

 _SLAP!_ Beca's head snapped back from the force of the slap her father just gave her. Her hand went immediately to her face.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT," her father yelled. "I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!"

"You can't tell me what to do!," she yelled back at him. "I am not someone you can order around and tell what to do. I absolutely hate you right now and you are the one I never want to see again!"

He slapped her a second time. As he swung his hand back to slap her again, Beca tensed waiting for the impact. It didn't come. Someone had grabbed his arm to prevent him from hitting Beca again.

"That's enough, Mitchell," the voice said.

Beca looked up and saw Professor Evans holding her father. Everyone in the diner was standing and looking at them. She had tears in her eyes and she was terrified of what else her father might do to her.

"Let me go," her father said struggling against Professor Evans. "This is between me and my daughter!"

"Calm down!," Professor Evans said. He looked around at the crowd that had gathered. "Someone get Campus Security here, now!" Several people scrambled to obey the Professor.

"Professor Mitchell," Evans said. "I am having security transport you to the Dean's office. This is totally unacceptable behavior for a Professor at this University. I will personally see that you are dealt with as harshly as you tried to deal with your daughter. I will also personally see to it that you are no longer employed here at Barden or any other campus."

At this point, Professor Mitchell started thrashing about like a mad man. Two of the students stepped in to help Professor Evans contain him.

"You don't understand," Mitchell screamed. "She thinks she's a fucking dyke! If she continues down this this path, she will be nothing but an abomination and will rot in Hell for all eternity!"

Beca sat there with tears streaming down her face. A couple of the girls in the crowd went over to her to offer her some comfort. One of the girls checked her face and went to get some ice for her. The other stood behind her and just hugged her.

Others in the crowd looked at Professor Mitchell with disgust and anger. One of the boys stood directly in front of him and slapped him across the face as hard as he could. "You sir, are the abomination! How does that feel?," he screamed in the Professor's face.

The young man stepped back and looked over at Beca and said, "I called Chloe. She's on her way."

Beca's head jerked up at what she heard. She then realized that this guy was one of the Treblemakers. Everyone knew that Chloe was her best friend so it made sense he would call her. And, if Chloe was on her way, so was Aubrey. She suddenly couldn't breathe. The girl holding her realized what was happening and hugged her tighter. She leaned down and started whispering, "Take a breath slowly. Breathe in and out, like this." She proceeded to inhale and exhale at a slow and steady pace. After a moment, Beca started breathing better.

"Thank you," Beca said quietly. The other girl brought the ice and placed it on the red swollen mark that was now showing on Beca's face. Beca thanked her as well. The two girls continued talking softly to Beca to help keep her calm. One continued to hug her from behind while the other stood in front of her to try and deflect some of her father's attack.

Campus security showed up and had taken custody of Professor Mitchell. They were asking what happened and Professor Evans proceeded to tell them. Aubrey and Chloe showed up and ran over to Beca. The two girls stepped back and let Aubrey and Chloe take over comforting Beca. They stood close by just in case. Professor Mitchell saw Aubrey hugging Beca and tried again to get away from the security officers.

"Don't touch her! Get away from my daughter you fucking dyke!," he yelled looking at Aubrey. "You're the reason she thinks she's gay. You are making her into the abomination that you are and I won't allow it!"

Aubrey jerked away from Beca as if she had been burned. She had never had to deal with anyone attacking her like this. She could feel the hatred pouring off of the Professor. Beca pulls her close and wraps her arms around Aubrey's waist, squeezing her tight.

Security started dragging Professor Mitchell away. "They should have kept you in jail! They should have locked you up and thrown away the key! You should not be allowed to walk the streets preying on innocent women. You will rot in Hell!," he yelled. "Leviticus 18:22 says 'Thou shall not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is an abomination!' "

Beca couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up and yelled at her father, "Fuck you, you sanctimonious, Bible thumping, hypocrite! You only know the Bible when it suits you. You will be the one going to Hell." She looked her father in the eye and said, "And don't worry I have no plans on lying with a man as I plan to do with a woman. So, problem solved."

The two girls who had been comforting Beca earlier smiled and high-fived her. Aubrey and Chloe were beaming. This was a side of Beca that was neither of them had ever seen. Aubrey thought how hot she was. Chloe was just so proud of her.

Beca looked around at the crowd that had gathered and quietly thanked everyone for their help and concern. There were murmurs of support for her and a few gentle squeezes on the shoulder as they went back to what they had been doing.

She turned to Aubrey and grabbed her hand. Chloe smiled at them both and said, "Let's get out of here."

The three girls left the diner and headed to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you folks are still with me and don't hate me after that last Chapter. Some of the stuff that was in it was actually said to a friend of mine by her own father. It was hard to hear and hard to write after all this time.**

 **Thanks to those who are still with me.**

* * *

Detective Matthews called Mr. Posen and asked if he and his two clients could come to the station for another meeting. The three arrived at 1:00 pm and were ushered immediately into a conference room. Detectives Matthews and Blair entered the room with a laptop.

Detective Matthews said, "We were able to record a phone call Bumper Allen made yesterday afternoon. We can tell it's a woman's voice and we were hoping one of you might be able to identify it."

The girls nodded and the Detective played the tape back for them.

 _"Hello" - unidentified voice_

 _"Babe, I need you to talk to the Professor." - Bumper_

 _"Why?" - voice_

 _"The cops want me to give them a list of meetings we had with Beca - dates, times, and locations. Donald and I think we should use the real dates and times we all met but change the location to the pool where we do the riff-offs. No one ever goes there so it's a good spot. Also, maybe he can leave some kind of evidence that can be used against Aubrey and maybe even Beca."_

 _"You know he won't do anything against Beca. He went off the deep end yesterday and slapped Beca twice and yelled at Aubrey about being an abomination and all that." - voice_

"That's. Shit! That sounds like Fat Amy," Beca said. "It makes sense. She's Bumper's girlfriend. Why would she do this? Did Bumper talk her into it?"

Beca turns to Aubrey and they hug. "I don't know, babe," Aubrey says. "But it does sound like her." She sighs and puts her hands on Beca's face so she's looking at her. "I know you don't want to hear this or even believe it, but it sounds like your father may be a part of the set-up against me."

Beca closed her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks. "I know," she says sadly.

Mr. Posen cleared his throat and said to the detective, "Is there anything more on the tape that gives us any more clues as to why this is being done?"

"No," the detective said. "They end the call after this."

"Beca," Mr. Posen says. "I know this is tough but is there a reason why your father would go after Aubrey? And you?"

Beca nodded. She then told the detectives and Mr. Posen what had occurred at the campus diner the day before. Mr. Posen's face was read with anger by the time Beca finished relaying the story.

"That sorry son of-," Mr. Pose stops himself and runs his hand through his hair. "I am truly sorry that the two of you had to hear all of that vile garbage."

He grabbed Aubrey and hugged her tight. "You know I support you and Beca, right?"

"Yes, daddy," Aubrey says tearfully.

"I guess it's not had to figure out why he's doing this," Mr. Posen said to no one in particular.

"Aubrey? Beca?" Detective Matthews says. "Do you think this Fat Amy would confess to her part if we bring her in?"

Beca snorted. "She might if you really make her believe that she will go to prison. Don't threaten her with sending her back to Australia. She'd think she won the lottery instead looking at it as punishment."

"Can I ask another favor of you girls?," the detective asks.

Beca and Aubrey look at each other and then back at the detective. "Depends on the favor," Beca says.

"Understood," the detective says with a small smile. "Can you report to the Bellas that Allen and Montgomery are the two who confessed? Also, tell them we would like to talk to all of them together since we know that there has been dating between the two groups. If we do it as a group maybe we can trip up Amy and get her to give us something we can use against Mr. Mitchell and the two boys."

Beca wasn't sure she could hold herself back from punching Fat Amy but agreed to the idea. Aubrey followed Beca's lead and agreed as well.

Mr. Posen looked on and said, "Does this eliminate both Aubrey and Beca as suspects?"

The detective sighs. "We can completely eliminate Beca, but we still have Aubrey's blood at the scene as well as the video." He held up his hand as he saw Mr. Posen start to interrupt. "We are 99% certain that the person on the video is NOT Aubrey and we also believe that this person was made up somehow to look like her. BUT, until we can find that person we are going to have keep the charges in place while we continue the investigation. I'm sorry."

The three looked disappointed but they all understood what the detective was saying. Beca rubbed Aubrey's back to show her support and to comfort her.

The meeting with the detectives concluded and Mr. Posen drove the girls back to Barden. They talked a little about what was discussed and Beca sent a group text asking all the Bellas to meet in the rehearsal space at 4:00.

Fat Amy found Professor Mitchell in his office. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and had a crazed look in his eyes.

"Uh, Professor?," Amy said hesitantly from the doorway.

The Professor jumped up and grabbed Amy's arm. "What the hell are you doing?," he said dragging her into his office and closing the door. "Someone could have seen you!"

"I was careful," Amy said.

"Why are you here?," the Professor asked.

"Bumper called and asked me to pass on some info to you," Amy said. She then proceeded to tell him what Bumper had said on their call.

"Okay," the Professor said. "This is good. This is good." He started pacing back and forth. He was mumbling to himself and Amy couldn't understand anything he was saying. He suddenly stopped and stood still for a moment when Amy's phone pinged with a text and she looked at it. "Professor," she said. "I have to go. Beca just called for an all Bellas meeting and if I don't show up it might look weird."

The Professor waved his hand as if to tell her to go. Amy left as fast as she could to get away from him.

Professor Mitchell started pacing again. "I just have to put something in the pool that is Aubrey's. With everything else they have she will be convicted and be sent to prison. Once she is out of the way then Beca will come back to me and be the daughter she was meant to be."

He stopped pacing again and smiled maniacally. "Yeah," he said to the empty room. "This is all coming back together. That Posen bitch will be in prison, Beca will come to me for comfort and realize she made a mistake thinking she's a lesbian. My family will be whole again. You'll see. It will. Yes, it will."

He starts pacing again. "I need to make sure that Bumper and that Donald kid don't turn against me. They served their purpose, the idiots. I still can't believe I got them to commit armed robbery to get a passing grade." He laughs loud and snorts. "Fat Amy won't say anything. If she does, they'll send her back to Australia and she won't be able to see her precious Bumper. I don't see it, but they say love is blind."

Professor Mitchell looks around his office as if he suddenly realizes where he was. He smooths back his hair and adjust his shirt.

"Before I do anything, I have to make sure that artsy bitch stays out of the picture," he thinks. He walks over to his desk, picks up the phone and dials a number. It goes to voicemail and he leaves this message.

 _I know you left town. For your sake, you'd better not come back._

* * *

 **Well, now we have the "why" behind us, and most of the "who." Will we find out who the "artsy bitch" is or will she forever remain a mystery? Will Fat Amy come clean about her part in the whole set up? Will Bumper and Donald stick to their story to the bitter end? Will Professor Mitchell go to prison or to the asylum for the criminally insane? Who knows what will happen? [I do, I do!] Stay awesome my fellow aca-nerds!**


	14. Chapter 14

After Fat Amy left the Professor's office, he continued packing his personal belongings. He couldn't believe that the Dean actually fired him. It was all that girl Aubrey Posen's fault for turning his daughter into a lesbian. If it wasn't for her, Beca would never have disrespected him and forced him to slap her. "That's okay," he mumbled to himself. "She'll be going to prison soon and Beca will get a boyfriend and everything will be fine."

Aubrey and Beca went to the apartment to find Chloe. They filled her in on all that happened with the detectives.

"Fat Amy?," Chloe said in disbelief. "She's a part of this?"

"Looks like it," Beca said.

"So far we only know that she had a conversation with Bumper," Aubrey said. "She was supposed to pass information on to Professor Mitchell."

Chloe sighed and walked over to Beca. "How are you doing with all this?," she asked.

"I can't believe my father would go to these lengths just to get Aubrey away from me," Beca said sadly. "I mean, I thought he supported me like Sheila. I know I haven't had the best relationship with him, but I've never seen him like that before. He's not even a very religious man."

"Sometimes," Chloe said, "people like to quote Bible verses to make themselves feel better while they spew out the most hateful and vile things. They act like it gives their prejudices validation."

"It's almost 4:00," Aubrey said. "We should head over to the auditorium."

The three girls arrived at the auditorium and found CR, Denise, and Lily waiting for them. Aubrey opened the door and the girls filed in. CR took one look at Beca and said, "What the hell happened to you?"

Beca brought her hand up to her face. She had almost forgotten about the slaps her father gave her the day before. "I'll explain everything once everyone is here," Beca said.

A few minutes later Stacie and Amy arrived.

"What up, skinny bitches?" Amy said as she entered.

"What happened to you, Beca?," Stacie asked seeing her face.

Aubrey held tight to Beca's arm because she could see the younger girl was tense and glaring at Amy. "Calm down," she whispered. "We don't want to let Amy know that we know she's part of the set up."

Beca took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knew Aubrey was right. She relaxed, somewhat, when the rest of the girls showed up.

Aubrey stood in front of the group but before she could say anything CR spoke. "Beca," she said. "What the hell happened to your face? That's a nasty looking bruise."

"That's a gift from my dear old dad," Beca said. She then proceeded to tell them about the argument she had with her dad.

"Is he in jail?," Stacie asked.

"No," Beca replied. "But he did get fired and will no longer be teaching here or anywhere else for that matter."

"Why wasn't he arrested?," CR asked. "Wouldn't him slapping you like that be considered assault?"

The rest of the girls all nodded and said, "Yes."

Beca looked at them. With everything else going on she never even thought about having her dad arrested. And that is basically what she told the girls. She also told them she would think about filing charges against him. The girls all seemed to accept what Beca said. She couldn't imagine how they would react when they found out that her own father was involved in her and Aubrey being arrested.

"Okay, ladies," Aubrey said to get back to the other reason they were all assembled. "We met with the detectives earlier and they told us that the two guys who confessed to the robbery are Bumper and Donald of the Treblemakers."

A chorus of "what?" was heard from the girls.

"Detective Matthews said that they were cooperating," Aubrey continued. "According to them it is only a matter of time before they have the evidence they need to convict me and to take Beca into custody."

The girls all looked at Aubrey and Beca. Aubrey and Beca were trying not to stare at Amy to see her reaction to what was being said.

Chloe then looked over at Amy. "I'm sorry, Amy," Chloe said. "This must come as a shock to you? Bumper confessing to the crime and all."

At first, Amy didn't seem to react at all to the news. When Chloe spoke to her she must have realized that she should show some kind of reaction and so she jumped up and said, "Oh my God!"

The other girls were offering words of sympathy and comfort. She put her head in her hands and appeared to be really broken up.

Aubrey and Chloe tried to show some sympathy toward the girl, but Beca wasn't buying it. "Amy, you've been seeing Bumper for most of the year. How could you not know he was arrested?," Beca asked.

Amy looked up at Beca. "No one ever called me to tell me he had been arrested," Amy said. "I knew he and Donald hadn't been seen for a couple of days but I never would have guessed it was because they had been arrested."

"His disappearance didn't concern you?," Beca asked.

"Not really," Amy said. "Him and Donald are best friends and I figured they just went off somewhere together."

"Hmm," Beca said. She wanted to push Amy more but Aubrey cleared her throat and said, "We are here for you, Amy."

All the other girls agreed and continued to ask her if she was okay. They all settled back down and Stacie was the first to speak up.

"I know this is hard for you guys," she said looking at Aubrey and Beca. "I mean you guys are like family and I don't think either of you would do this. But, I also wouldn't believe Bumper and Donald could do something like this."

"What are you trying to say?," Beca asked angrily.

"I'm just going to come right out and ask," Stacie said. "Did you two have anything to do with the robbery?"

All the girls gasped and looked between Beca and Stacie. Beca was fuming. How dare she think that we would do this. Stacie stared at Beca, waiting for an answer.

Aubrey spoke up first. "I know that it looks bad," she said. "But I swear to you that we had nothing to do with this."

Beca still hadn't said a word. She was still glaring at Stacie and wanted to tell everyone about Fat Amy. She looked at Aubrey and whispered so only Aubrey could hear, "Should we out Amy now? I think if we confront her in front of everyone she will tell us everything."

Aubrey whispered back. "We should wait until the detectives get here. We don't want to scare her off."

Beca just nodded. She then turned to Stacie and said, "Stace, I understand where you are coming from and I'm angry that you would even ask the question. But, like Aubrey said, I swear that we had nothing to do with planning or actually participating in the robbery."

Before anyone else could say anything, the doors to the auditorium opened and Mr. Posen entered with the two detectives. The girls all watched as the men approached them.

"Ladies," Detective Matthews said acknowledging the group. "I am Detective Matthews and this is my partner, Detective Blair. We need to speak to you regarding the robbery of the pawn shop. As I'm sure you've learned by now, Bumper Allen and Donald Montgomery confessed to participating in the robbery. They are working with us and they both said that Miss Posen was a participant in the robbery itself, and that Miss Mitchell was the mastermind and planned the whole thing."

"I am here to protect Aubrey and Beca's rights," Mr. Posen said. "I'm also here to make sure that your rights are protected as well. I'll be happy to be with you when the detectives question you if you want."

The girls all squirmed and were a little scared. This was not something that happened to them everyday.

Aubrey showed the detectives to a room where they could conduct their questioning in private.

Detective Matthews spoke to the group. "Which one of you is Lily Nakamura?," he asked. Lily raised her hand. "We would like to speak to you first because we understand that you date Donald Montgomery."

"Dated," Lily said. The detective heard her, barely.

The two detectives and Lily started walking to the other room. "Would you like me to be there with you, Lily?," Mr. Posen asked. Lily just nodded and Mr. Posen followed them.

It was about 20 minutes later when Lily and Mr. Posen returned to the girls. "Amy," Mr. Posen said. "The detectives would like to speak with you now since you are involved with Mr. Allen."

"I don't have to go in there if I don't want to," Amy said. She started backing away from the girls.

Beca hurried over to her and grabbed her arm. "What are you afraid of, Amy?"


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm not afraid of anything," Amy said jerking her arm away from Beca.

"Then go speak to the detectives," Beca challenged her.

"I can't," Amy said in a small voice.

"Why not?," Beca growled. Beca could't control herself. "Is it because you're a part of the whole set up?"

The girls gasped. "Beca!," Aubrey yelled.

"No," Beca said. "I think everyone has a right to know that she was involved in trying to frame the two of us." She turned to look at the girls. "Her, Bumper, and Donald conspired with MY father to set us up."

Amy had fallen to the floor. She hung her head in shame and tears had started falling from her eyes.

The two detectives had come back to the main auditorium when they heard Aubrey yell. They hurried over to stand by Amy to make sure she didn't try to make a run for it.

"What the hell, Beca?" Stacie said.

Detective Matthews had no choice but to arrest Amy for conspiracy to commit robbery. He pulled her up from the floor and placed her in handcuffs. He then sat her down in a chair and said, "Amy, do you want to tell us about it here or down at the station?"

It wasn't protocol but Detective Matthews thought Amy might confess if she was surrounded by her friends.

"I'll talk," Amy said quietly.

The detective grabbed a chair and sat in front of Amy. Detective Blair pulled out a video camera and sat in a chair so he could record Detective Matthews and Amy.

The girls all stared. Some cried as they watched the scene unfold. Beca went over to Aubrey and Chloe and they all took a seat as well.

Detective Matthews looked at Detective Blair and asked if he was ready. Blair nodded and Matthews started speaking.

"I am Detective Matthews. Detective Blair is recording this for use as evidence against Amy Stewart and anyone else she names in this interrogation. It is April 28 and the time is 4:50 pm"

Detective Matthews read Amy her Miranda rights. Amy declined an attorney. Mr. Posen spoke up and suggested she ask for one. He told her that he couldn't be her attorney because of Aubrey but he could offer her some counsel if she wanted. She again declined stating, "I just want this to be over."

Detective Matthews started questioning Amy.

D - "What part did you play in the armed robbery of the P&K Pawn Shop?"

A - "I was just supposed to keep track of what Aubrey and Beca did once Aubrey was arrested."

D - "Did you know of the robbery plan before it happened?

A - "No. Bumper told me about it after when he asked me to keep an eye on the girls. He said that he was helping someone set Aubrey up because she had dumped him back when they were Sophomores. He said he wasn't over it."

D - "When did you find out that Professor Mitchell was involved?"

A - "After Bumper and Donald confessed. Bumper told me they were going to the police that day and that I should meet with Professor Mitchell to find out what I should do next"

D - "Do you know who the third person was that participated in the robbery?"

A - "No. I don't think Bumper knew either. He just kept referring to her as the girl from the robbery."

D - "What would you say if I told you that Bumper and Donald did this so that the Professor would give them a passing grade?"

There were several gasps around the room. Did they really do this just to get a good grade?

A - "Bumper wouldn't do that. He did it because he hated Aubrey for what she did to him."

D - "Did Bumper tell you why they said Beca was the one who planned the robbery?"

A - "That was the Professor's idea. He knew nothing would come of it but he figured if she was arrested then he wouldn't be a suspect being her father and all."

D - "We know the hair that was found at the scene was from a wig. Do you know how Aubrey's blood got there?"

A - "No."

D - "Do you have anything other information to add?"

A - "No." She looked at the Detective and asked. "Did they really do this to get a good grade?"

D - "That's what Bumper said in a recording we made of a conversation he had with Donald."

A - Crying she looked at Beca and Aubrey. "I'm so sorry! I really thought this was about Aubrey dumping Bumper. He told me that you did it for no reason at all. I love him. That's why I helped him."

D - "It is now 5:30 pm and this concludes the questioning of Amy Stewart."

Detective Blair turned off the video. The girls all sat there stunned as Amy just hung her head sniffling. Chloe walked over to Amy and used a tissue to wipe the tears from her face. She then hugged Amy as she sobbed.

Aubrey and Beca weren't too happy about what they heard. They both went over to Amy and hugged her. "Amy," Aubrey said. "I know that you didn't know what you were really getting involved in. It hurts that you did, but I don't hate you. You are still a part of the Bella family and always will be."

Detective Matthews stood and asked to speak to Amy again. The three girls moved away from Amy and the detective went down on one knee and lifted Amy's chin so she could look him in the eye.

"Amy," the detective said softly. "We believe that you are as a much a victim as Aubrey and Beca in this. We will put in a good word with the DA and let them know how much you cooperated with us. I now need to know if you would be willing to talk to Bumper again only this time wearing a wire so we can get the full story and put this whole ordeal behind everyone."

Amy looked around at the assembled group. Some of the girls were wiping tears from their eyes and wouldn't look at her. Aubrey and Beca had a hopeful look on their faces. Chloe smiled at her and just nodded as if to say "you can do this." Amy nodded and told the detective she would do what he asked.

Mr. Posen was relieved. This nightmare will be over soon. He walked over to Amy and said, "Amy? Thank you for telling the truth today. I will represent you if you go to trial if you want me."

"Thank you, Mr. Posen," Amy said. "I'd like that."

The detectives took Amy and escorted her out of the auditorium. They had to get back to Atlanta and set up their plan to get Bumper to tell all to Amy. Mr. Posen went with them to make sure that Amy was okay.

The girls all sat around still stunned at what had just transpired. Beca hugged Aubrey and they just stood there taking each other in.

Stacie looked at the two and slowly walked over to them. "Hey guys," she said. "I'm really sorry that I questioned you about whether you were part of the robbery. It's just there was so much evidence pointing to you, I guess I got caught up in it."

The two girls looked at Stacie and pulled her into their hug. "It's okay," Aubrey said. "I knew I was innocent and even I started questioning it."

The three girls chuckled. Chloe not being one to stand on the outside of a hug, jumped in and squeezed the three girls in a Beale worthy hug.

"I'm going to go to the Barden Police and file assault charges against my father," Beca told the girls. "This way he'll be arrested and won't be able to leave town before the detectives get to him."

Aubrey and Chloe went with Beca to file the complaint. After hearing Beca's story the police immediately treated it as a hate crime and a warrant was issued for Mr. Mitchell's arrest. He was in the Barden City Jail within an hour of the complaint being filed.

Once the detectives arrived at the station in Atlanta with Amy, they put her in a conference room with Mr. Posen. They had already removed her cuffs so it didn't look like she had been arrested and was just there to answer some questions.

Aubrey had texted her dad about Beca's father being arrested and relayed that info to Detective Matthews.

They talked and decided the best course of action was for Amy to don the disguise she wore the last time she spoke to Bumper. She would say that she was scared because the Professor had been arrested for assaulting Beca and she didn't know what to do. They planned for the visit to occur the next day.

Amy was nervous and scared but she knew that she needed to make things right.


	16. Chapter 16

Beca woke the next morning feeling better than she had in days. She reached for her girlfriend only to find an empty bed. "Oh my, God," she suddenly squealed. "I smell bacon!" She jumped up and headed out to the kitchen to see Aubrey at the stove and Chloe pouring coffee.

She put her arms around Aubrey's waist and gave her a hug. She looked a Chloe with a raised eyebrow and Chloe laughed because she knew Beca wanted coffee. She poured her a cup and the two of them sat at the counter while Aubrey finished making breakfast.

"You're looking a little pale there, shorty," Chloe said with a cheeky smile to Beca. "Are you sure you didn't get bitten by a vampire while you were in jail?"

"Oh, ha ha, Chlo," Beca said. "Calling me names and putting me down for my pale complexion. What's wrong? Haven't hit puberty yet?"

"Stop it you two," Aubrey said as she placed their breakfasts in front of them.

The two girls stuck their tongues out at each other and started to eat.

Amy was wearing her disguise, and the wire, when she entered the visitors room at the Atlanta Police station. She waited and waved at Bumper when he entered the room.

"What are you doing here?," he whispered loudly to Amy.

"I had to come because I didn't know what else to do," Amy said. "The Professor got arrested for hitting Beca and he's in jail."

"What?," Bumper said. He started fidgeting. "This isn't how this was supposed to go down. He promised us that we would get out and we're still here. Now he's in jail too. Shit!"

"Why'd you do it, Bump?," Amy asked.

"I told you," Bumper replied. "Because the Professor knew I hated Aubrey and he wanted to get her away from Beca. I figured we could both get what we wanted - Aubrey out of the picture."

"Really?," Amy says. "Because the last time I talked to the Professor he said something about you and Donald earning your A in his class."

Bumper looked around nervously. "Okay, fine!," Bumper finally says. "We did it because we were failing his class. He promised we would pass if we helped him. His plan sounded fool proof. We would confess and cooperate with the police so we could get no jail time."

"You're an idiot," Amy said. "Look where you are. What was your "fool proof" plan anyway?"

"We would do the robbery with some girl the Professor had found," Bumper said. "She would make herself look like Aubrey and plant some of Aubrey's blood when she broke the glass on the display case."

"How did you guys get Aubrey's blood?," Amy asked. She was trying not to fidget so that Bumper would be suspicious.

"Remember that blood drive Barden had a couple months back?," Bumper asked.

"Yeah," Amy said. "All the Bellas, except for Beca, gave blood."

"Right," Bumper said. "Let's just say that Aubrey's "donation" never made it to the blood bank."

"Wow," Amy said. "You guys have been planning this for awhile."

"Yeah," Bumper said. "The Professor and the girl were working the plan first. They then decided that they needed some help and that's where Donald and I came in."

"So, who's the girl?," Amy asked.

"I don't know," Bumper said. "We didn't really see her until the day of the robbery. She showed up looking so much like Aubrey that, honestly, Donald and I thought she was until she spoke."

"I can't believe Beca's father would do this," Amy said.

"That dude is ten kinds of crazy," Bumper said. "He gives me the creeps with all his Bible talk and blaming Aubrey for turning Beca gay. It was all I could do to be in the same room with him sometimes. He seemed to get crazier each time we met. I thought about getting out of it, but was afraid of what he would do to me if I did."

"Well, now that the Professor is in jail," Amy said, "can't you tell the police the whole story and cooperate with them?"

"It's too late for that," Bumper said. "We confessed. We lied about Aubrey and Beca being involved. We don't have any proof that the Professor was involved. Hell, we can't even tell them who the girl that helped is."

Bumper had tears in his eyes. "We're screwed, babe," Bumper said his voice thick with emotion.

"Time's up, Allen!," a guard suddenly yelled causing Bumper to jump.

"I think you should come clean and tell the cops the real story about the robbery," Amy said. "Maybe it won't be as bad as you think."

"I'll talk to Donald and see what he thinks," Bumper said before he was led back to his cell.

Amy got up and left. She met the detectives and they thanked her for her help. They released her into the custody of Mr. Posen. She was told that the DA would have to decide if she would be tried. There was even the possibility that they would drop the charges completely once they heard how she helped the police.

Mr. Posen drove Amy back to Barden. She asked if he would take her to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. He agreed and asked if she wanted him to go in with her. She declined saying she needed to this on her own.

Amy stood outside Aubrey and Chloe's door for about 15 minutes before she worked up the nerve to knock. Chloe answered and invited her in. She stepped inside and moved in just far enough for Chloe to be able to close the door. She stood there looking at the floor not knowing what to do.

"Would you like something to drink?," Chloe asked.

"Water would be nice," Amy said. "Is Aubrey here?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "She and Beca are in her room getting ready to go out."

"Oh," Amy said.

"Do you want me to get them for you?," Chloe asked.

"Okay," Amy said.

Chloe got Amy's water and set it on the table in front of the sofa. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get them for you," she said.

Amy sat down and Chloe went to Aubrey's room. She knocked and called through door, "Brey? Beca? Amy's here to see you."

The two girls looked at each other and Aubrey said, "We'll be right out."

Chloe went back to the living room where Amy was sitting stiffly on the sofa. "They'll be right out. Do you want me to go into the other room while you guys talk?"

"No," Amy said quickly. "You should hear this, too."

Beca and Aubrey came out at that moment and both said hi to Amy. Amy looked at them and cleared her throat.

"I just wanted to say again how sorry I am that I was involved in this," Amy said. "I met with Bumper earlier and the cops think they have enough to convict him and Donald. They also think they have a really good case against Mr. Mitchell as well. They will all probably serve time in prison."

"Thanks for letting us know, Amy," Aubrey said. "It took a lot of courage to do what you did and we appreciate your help in getting this all cleared up for us."

Amy stood up and nodded her head. She sat back down and stood up again.

"You got something else on your mind there, Amy?," Beca asked.

"I, uh, I'm just, I feel like I should apologize more," Amy said. "I really didn't know the whole story behind why Bumper wanted to do it. I really love him and I just accepted what he said without question. I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Beca said. She walked over to Amy and sat next to her on the couch. "I'd say your were more of a fool. A fool in love." She gave a small laugh hoping Amy would see some humor in the situation.

Amy smiled slightly and said, "Bumper doesn't know it yet, but I am dumping his sorry ass."

"Good," Beca said. "You were always too good for him anyway."

Aubrey and Chloe smiled and chuckled at the two. Beca looked at the Chloe and Amy and said, "Brey and I were going to go out to dinner. Would you two care to join us?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Aubrey said. "We were going to go to that Italian Diner on the other side of campus. They have the best pizza."

Amy was hesitant to go. The three girls assured her that things were good between all of them. Amy finally, although somewhat reluctantly, agreed to go. The four girls headed out. Their Bella bond still intact.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. The who (minus one), why, and how. There will be one more chapter as the Epilogue to tie everything up and see what happens to our 3 criminals.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have 2 things I would like to address: First, I'm sorry in the delay in getting the Epilogue done. I had a family obligation and was out of town all week and just got back late last night. Everything is good; just couldn't do any writing while I was gone.**

 **Second, I feel the need to respond to the Guest reviewer who called "bullshit" on Amy being forgiven and "again, bullshit" on the detectives just letting Amy go. First, let me address the police letting her go. I did my research and spoke with a former police officer and he said that technically Amy didn't really do anything wrong. She only found out about the robbery when Bumper told her they were going to confess. She did not participate in the planning or the actual commission of the crime. She could have been charged as an accessory after the fact, but since she helped the detectives get what they needed to be able to put Bumper, Donald, and Mr. Mitchell in prison, it would be up to the DA to determine if she would actually be charged or go to trial. The information Amy got from Bumper was a big deal to the whole case. Second, the girls realized she did it because she was convinced by Bumper that Aubrey needed to be punished for what Aubrey did to him and Beca's father's belief that Aubrey turned Beca gay. They also were thankful that Amy got the information the detectives needed to help clear Aubrey. I think, and you are free to think otherwise, that all things considered, Amy ultimately did the right thing and the real criminals will be punished.**

 **Now, on to the Epilogue.**

* * *

Bumper and Donald talked about telling the true and full story of their actions regarding the armed robbery. Their court appointed attorney told them that since they used guns in the commission of the robbery they could get 10 to 20 years in prison. There was also the possibility that they could get life, but since it was their first offense that probably would not happen.

The boys decided to come clean to the police and try to make a deal with the DA. The DA offered the boys the minimum of 10 years for their part. They took the deal and would also testify against Mr. Mitchell.

The DA did file charges against Amy for being an accessory after the fact. She went to court and pleaded no contest and was given a 1-year sentence that the judge suspended due to her cooperation with authorities. She spent no time in jail.

The DA wanted to throw the book at Mr. Mitchell for his assault on his daughter but based on legal definitions he could only be charged with simple battery and would get at most 1 year in jail. She instead opted to have Mr. Mitchell arrested for conspiracy to commit armed robbery since he was instrumental in the planning of the robbery. This would allow for a longer prison sentence. She wanted to take it to trial and ask for a life sentence, but his lawyer came to the DA and worked out a deal where Mr. Mitchell would name the girl who helped commit the robbery and he would be given a 10-year prison sentence. He had his day before the judge and received the agreed to sentence and he also named his co-conspirator - an art major named Annie Packard.

The police put out a bulletin across the country but have had no leads in finding Annie Packard. If she could use her talents to look like Aubrey Posen, there was no telling what she looked like now.

Aubrey and Beca forgave Amy for her part in the whole ordeal and asked the other Bellas to respect their decision to do so. The girls forgave but they did not forget. Amy was still trying to build up their trust and was slowly making amends to all the girls.

Aubrey and Beca finally had their first "real" date. Beca took Aubrey to her favorite Greek restaurant and to a benefit concert. Aubrey thought the date was one of the best she had ever been on. When Beca walked Aubrey to her apartment door they found a note from Chloe saying she would be staying at Tom's and wouldn't be back until the next afternoon. The two girls both blushed and were nervous. Sure, they've slept in the same bed together already, but they just cuddled together and nothing else. Now they felt pressure to do more and were both unsure of what the night would hold. Aubrey finally opened the door to the apartment and invited Beca in. They both stood inside and looked at each other and then everywhere but at each other.

Aubrey finally chuckled and said, "We're putting way too much pressure on ourselves over this. How about we just watch a movie and cuddle?"

Beca let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and said, "Oh, thank god! Not that I wouldn't want to, um, you know, uh, um, with you, but um-"

"It's okay, Beca," Aubrey said cutting her off from her ramblings with a smile. "Nothing will happen that we don't want to happen. Besides, I have a minimum 3 date rule before I even think about having sex with a date."

"Three date rule?," Beca questions. "I can live with that."

 _5 Years Later_

"Hurry up, Brey," Beca calls out. "We're going to miss our flight."

"I can't believe Chloe and Tom are finally getting married," Aubrey said.

"I know," Beca responded. "But if we don't get a move on we're going to miss the wedding. Let's go!"

They hurried out the taxi to get to the airport. When the arrived in Atlanta, Chloe was there to meet them. They hadn't seen each other since Aubrey moved to LA with Beca almost 2 years ago. Chloe grabbed both girls in a bear hug.

"You didn't have to pick us up," Aubrey said continuing to hug Chloe. "We could have taken a cab."

"Are you kidding me?," Chloe says continuing the hug, seeming to not want to let go. "Do you think I would let my maid of honor take a cab? No, absolutely not."

They collected their luggage and found Chloe's car. They arrived at Chloe and Tom's house and Tom came out to help with the luggage. More hugs were shared and they decided to go out for dinner.

After a nice dinner, Aubrey and Chloe excused themselves to use the ladies room. Beca looked at Tom and said, "Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"I'm terrified," Tom said with a chuckle. "But, I'm also excited. I mean Chloe's the one for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. What about you?"

"What about me?," Beca asks.

"When are you going to put a ring on Aubrey?," Tom asks.

"Um, well, I uh," Beca stammers. She looks around and doesn't see Aubrey or Chloe returning to the table. "I'm kind of thinking about doing it while we're here. I want to take her back to Barden and do some reminiscing and ask her at the restaurant where I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Oh, my God, Beca," Tom said. "Does Chloe know?"

"The only people who know are me, Mr. Posen, and now, you," Beca told him. "I got her dad's permission and he plans to be here to help us celebrate after I ask her. I do need your help though."

"What can I do?", Tom says.

"I need you to make sure that Chloe leaves one day where Aubrey isn't doing any maid of honor duties."

"Consider it done!," Tom says.

"Consider what done?," Chloe asks as she and Aubrey arrive back at the table.

"Uh, I asked Tom if we could borrow one of your cars so Aubrey and I can go visit some of the Bellas who stayed near Barden," Beca says quickly.

"Won't we just see them at the wedding?," Aubrey asks.

"Oh, yeah," Beca says. "I hadn't thought of that."

Beca looks at Tom and Tom shrugs his shoulders. "Fuck it!," Beca said.

She take Aubrey's hand and turns her to face her. "Aubrey," Beca says. "We've been together for 5 years now and I fall in love with you more and more each day."

"Oh, my god," Aubrey and Chloe both say excitedly.

"I was going to do this at the restaurant where you agreed to be my girlfriend," Beca continued. "But I can't think of a better place to do this than in front of our very best friend. So, without further ado," at this point Beca gets down on one knee. "Aubrey Elizabeth Posen, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Beca opens the little black box she had been holding and held the ring up.

Aubrey had her hand over her mouth and tears were falling from her eyes. She looked at the ring and thought how gorgeous it was. She stood there and continued to look at the ring. Beca was starting to get nervous and looked at Chloe and Tom before returning her eyes to Aubrey.

"Brey?," Beca says hesitantly.

"YES!," Aubrey squeals. Beca lets out a breath and places the ring on Aubrey's finger. She stands and kisses Aubrey. The other diners all start clapping for the happy couple.

Chloe can't hold back any longer and grabs both girls in a big hug, tears streaming down her face. She was so happy for her two best friends. She couldn't wait for their wedding. Tom stood by and offered his congratulations when the girls finally broke from their hug.

"Wait!," Chloe says. "You're both my best friends! Whose matron of honor will I be?"

* * *

 **There you have it. I did look up sentencing for crimes in GA and used that as the basis for the sentences that were given to Bumper, Donald, and Mr. Mitchell. I wanted to use Mr. Mitchell slapping his daughter because she was gay as a hate crime but q** **uite surprised to learn that GA does not have any legislation on the books regarding hate crimes.**

 **I may have to do a follow-up to this story with the wedding and marriage of Aubrey and Beca. I have a couple of other story ideas so I'm not sure which to do first.**

 **Thanks to all those who stayed and read the whole story. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
